A SonAmy Story Original Draft
by T1Weasel
Summary: As promised, here is the first draft of 'A SonAmy Story'. Still rated M for lemons though. As described in chapter 1, it's incomplete because of poor quality. Well, I think it's poor quality anyway. Please read and review.
1. The Story Begins

A SonAmy Story Original Draft: Chapter 1 – The Story Begins

**NOTE: Three years ago, I began my writing career. This is the ORIGINAL draft of 'A SonAmy Story' and it's incomplete because of the fact I realized the story wasn't going anywhere. Feel free to compare it to the version of 'A SonAmy Story' I first posted here. Also, to avoid any confusion, this version was written BEFORE the one you've read by now.**

Our story begins with our blue hero Sonic the Hedgehog in the park in Station Square. He'd decided to take a day off from running and just relax for once. Wearing the typical gloves and red shoes with white stripe, Sonic was laying on a park bench enjoying the sunny day. No clouds were in the sky, which matched Sonic's fur very well. White ear buds were in his ears, the cords running down his chest and abs to his lap, where he had a matching blue iPod.

The emerald green eyes were closed and the music playing on the iPod was surprisingly the Beach Boys. At the moment the song playing was none other than "Surfing USA". Sonic never told anyone he liked the Beach Boys because as we all know, Sonic's not really one to admit things. This includes his feelings toward one pink hedgehog he'd known most of his life.

Opening the familiar green eyes Sonic sees this pink hedgehog running towards him. The iPod was now playing "The Little Girl I Once Knew", also by the Beach Boys. Amy Rose had grown up. Now age 19 Amy had the kind of figure and curves that made guys drool. She no longer glomped Sonic when she saw him, but her feelings hadn't changed. She still loved Sonic as much as she did when they first met.

Sonic had battled Metal Sonic on Little Planet and won, saving Amy in the process. Since that day Amy dreamed and wished Sonic would ask her to marry him. 13 years later that dream hadn't come true just yet. Skipping her way over to the blue blur Amy's green eyes sparkled. 'Sonic isn't running this time?'

She was fully expecting him to run, but he didn't. "Hi Sonic!"

Sonic smiled over at her. "Hey Ames. How are you?"

Amy blushed. She loved it when he called her "Ames". Sitting down on the same bench Sonic was on Amy looked at him. She instantly got lost in his eyes and muscles. Sonic waved at Amy. "Amy?"

She immediately snapped out of her daze. "Huh? Oh, sorry."

Sonic smiled and winked at Amy, who blushed a deep red color. Finally regaining her nerves Amy started again. "Well, I was wondering if you'd like to hang out with me sometime."

Sonic sat up. He started thinking about all the times he'd run away from Amy. The now 22 year old blue hedgehog felt a wave of guilt wash over him. Over the years he and Amy had gotten to know each other well, but that still didn't help with the fact he'd broken her heart all those times he ran away from her.

Giving Amy a smile, Sonic nodded. "Sure. What day did you have in mind, and where did you want to go?"

Amy nearly fainted. Once again she'd expected Sonic to say no, but he hadn't. Amy's hopes were rising. She felt she was finally making progress with her crush. "Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go to Twinkle Park tomorrow."

A nod and thumbs-up from Sonic was all Amy needed. But hearing him say so made her weak. "Sounds good. What time should I pick you up?"

Amy blushed once again, her jade eyes sparkling with happiness. "How does 6 PM tomorrow sound?"

Sonic nodded. "Sounds good Ames."

"Okay, see you then." Amy gave Sonic a quick kiss on his cheek, then skipped away. Sonic smiled, his own emerald eyes shining. The song on his iPod was now playing "Good Vibrations", still by the Beach Boys. Sonic sang along as he walked to his house. He didn't live far from the park, maybe five minutes' walk. This gave him plenty of time to sing "Good Vibrations", from the 1967 "Smiley Smile" album.

Upon reaching his house, Sonic headed to his room, and got out his diary. _'Dear diary: Today I agreed to go with Amy Rose to Twinkle Park tomorrow. For some reason I feel like I made the right decision to go with her. I felt so bad that I ran away from her all these years... it's about time I was nice to her isn't it? She's changed so much since we first met. Her body, her attitude... Why do I feel this way toward her? Could it be that I...'_

Sonic paused there. He couldn't believe what he was writing, and wouldn't admit it. Amy Rose was perfect to him. Her green eyes, long legs, perfect body... Sonic found himself drooling. Shaking his head, Sonic finished writing. _'I'll keep this updated.'_

Putting the diary away, Sonic headed downstairs for some dinner and TV. Sonic made some chili dogs and turned on "Whose Line Is It Anyway?". This episode featured Richard Simmons in the game "Living Scenery". Ryan and Colin had to act out a scene with Wayne and Richard as the props. Sonic soon found himself holding his stomach from laughing so hard. Once the show was over, Sonic headed to bed, a smile on his face.

_**-With Amy-**_

Meanwhile, Amy Rose was eating dinner, which was fettuccine alfredo. While she was eating, Amy was also watching TV. The show she was watching? It was Jeff Dunham on Comedy Central. He was performing "Spark Of Insanity". Amy soon found herself wiping tears from her eyes, she was laughing so much. Once the show was done, Amy changed from her usual red dress, and put on some purple pajamas.

Getting a book from one of her shelves, Amy began reading. After a couple of hours, Amy put the book down, and walked to her window. Getting on both knees, Amy saw a meteor fly by. Closing her shining green eyes, Amy whispered the same wish she'd been reciting for 13 years. "I wish Sonic would tell me he loves me, and ask me to marry him. Please, I'm begging you. I love him so much. I don't want him to run away anymore. Please grant my wish."

After making this wish, Amy dried her tears, and climbed into bed, holding her plushy of Sonic close to her heart. Soon, Amy turned off her light, and went to sleep. Little did she know that her wish would soon be granted...


	2. Sonic's Confession

A SonAmy Story Original Draft: Chapter 2 – Sonic's Confession

_**-Sonic's POV-**_

I wake up and immediately shut my eyes, because the sun is shining directly into them. Rolling over, I check my clock, and find that it's just after 8 AM. Then a thought occurs to me. Today is the day Amy and I go to Twinkle Park. A smile comes to my face, which is quickly replaced by a confused frown. Why was I happy about this? Getting out of bed, I head to the shower, conveniently located next to my room.

Turning on the water, I get in once I see steam rising from the tub. My thoughts during my shower went something like this: 'Why am I happy about going to Twinkle Park with Amy? I know I shouldn't be, but I can't help it for some reason. Maybe Amy's not so bad...'

Then I shake my head to clear those thoughts. 'What am I THINKING? There's no way I care about Amy more than a friend... Is there?'

Having finished my shower, I step out, dry off, and head out for my morning run.

_**-Amy's POV-**_

I slowly open my jade eyes. Stretching, I look out my window. It's a bright sunny day, and the cobalt blue sky reminds me of Sonic. I can't believe he agreed to go with me to Twinkle Park! Just thinking about him makes my heart flutter. Getting out of my bed, I get a white dress, and hop into the shower. Then a thought strikes me. 'What if he doesn't show up?' Tears spring into my eyes, but I manage to keep myself from crying.

Shutting off the warm water, I step out, and dry myself off. Walking into my bedroom, I put on my white sundress, and then go to the kitchen. I felt like cereal today, so I get a bowl, and some Cheerios and milk. Sitting down at the table, I ate, and thought about Sonic. Looking at the time, I see that it's about 9 AM. Sonic would be on his run right about now. Cleaning up from breakfast I put on a white headband, white sandals, and skip to the park.

_**-Normal POV-**_

Sonic is seen, kind of, running through the park in Station Square. He's already run through the city, and decided to end his run in the park. Speeding into the green area by one of the lakes in the park, Sonic sees a pink and white flash as he speeds around the park's interior. Half a second later Sonic skids to a stop in front of the blushing and giggling Amy Rose. 'Wow she looks cute...'

Sonic shakes his head to regain his focus. "Hey Amy. How are you this morning?"

Amy giggles. 'I've so got him with this outfit.' Giving Sonic a smile, Amy replies. "I'm great Sonic. I'm really excited about going to Twinkle Park tonight with you."

Sonic chuckled. "I'm looking forward to it too, Ames." 'What did I just say?'

Amy's reaction was quite the opposite. 'YAY! He hasn't changed his mind! Maybe my wish will come true!'

Sonic waved his hand in front of Amy's face. "Ames? You there?"

Amy snapped out of her daze, which was once again focused on Sonic. "Huh? Oh, sorry Sonic. I can't help it sometimes."

Sonic laughed, which made Amy lower her head. "I knew you thought it was dumb."

She was about to leave, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she finds Sonic's emerald eyes looking directly into Amy's green ones. He had a smile on his face, and what he said next shocked Amy. "Now why would you say that, Amy?"

Amy again looked at the ground. "It's because you laughed."

Sonic lifted Amy's head, and looked into her eyes. "Amy, I don't think it's dumb."

Amy got happy again. "Y-You don't?"

Sonic nodded. "Not at all. In fact, I liked hearing it. It's not often I hear I'm good looking. I'm usually too busy saving the day. Thanks Ames."

Amy giggled, blushing again. "You're welcome."

Sonic winked at Amy. "I'll see you at six okay?"

Amy could only nod. Sonic walked home, since he'd need his energy for Twinkle Park. Amy walked over to a bench, and sat down before sighing. 'He remembered... I can't wait for tonight!'

Amy skipped home to get ready, an extra spring in her step.

_**-Several hours later, Sonic's POV-**_

I'm sitting at my desk writing in my diary about my day. It was normal, until I met Amy in the park. _'... When I got to the park today, I met Amy again. This time, she was wearing a white sundress, and matching sandals and headband. That dress really showed off her figure... Anyway, it's now 5 PM, and I need to get ready for Twinkle Park.'_

Putting the diary away, I walk to my mirror, and take a look at my quills. Yeah, they're a little out of shape. Picking up my comb, I begin to slick the long strands back. They now reach past my shoulders, and women love it. I don't mind them fainting when they see me, but I don't want to the risk of Robotnik targeting my girlfriend to get to me. That's why I can't settle down. It's too risky, but I don't let that side of me show.

Walking from the second floor to the first floor of my two story house, I turn the TV on to the news. I find out that Robotnik had died last night from natural causes. I'm so stunned I fall to my couch. It couldn't be true, then the news showed the man I once called my enemy being put into an ambulance.

The funeral was set for three days from now. I shake my head, and sigh. I'd have to tell Amy if she didn't already know. Turning off the TV, I put on my black jacket and blue jeans since it was a little chilly outside, and run to Amy's house.

_**-Amy's POV-**_

Upon arriving at my house from talking with Sonic in the park, I went to get ready for the date. I didn't bother changing my outfit, since Sonic seemed to like it. I live in a one-story house on the outskirts of Station Square. It was cozy, and I liked it that way. My room was on one end of the house, and the kitchen and living room on the other end.

There are a lot of pictures of Sonic in my house, but there are also some of Cream, Vanilla, Tails, and Knuckles. I have to admit it gets lonely living by myself. 'Maybe Sonic will ask to live with me! Oh, that would be so incredible!' Walking into my room, I open my dresser, and get a brush, and some perfume.

I spray the perfume around my neck and inhale the scent. It was apples, and I know Sonic loves that smell. Putting the perfume away, I begin brushing my shoulder-length pink quills. Over the years I let them grow, but not too long, since I don't think I look good with long quills. After brushing my quills, I walk to the kitchen, and reheat the leftovers of the fettuccine I had the previous night.

Once it's ready, I walk into the living room, and turned on the Station Square News Network. I'm shocked to hear Dr. Robotnik died. Putting what I didn't eat back into the refrigerator, I wait for Sonic to arrive.

_**-Normal POV-**_

Sonic reached Amy's house right at 6 PM. Ringing the doorbell, Sonic patiently waits for Amy to open the door. When she does, Sonic's jaw drops, which makes Amy giggle. "You like?"

Sonic could only mutter. "Uh..."

Amy turned off her TV, grabbed a purple hoodie, and joined Sonic on her porch. "Ready Sonic?"

Sonic nodded. "Sure Amy. The question is, are YOU ready?"

Amy nodded, taking Sonic's hand. Sonic blushed, which made Amy blush. The two friends then began to walk to Twinkle Park.

_**-30 minutes later-**_

The two hedgehogs arrived at Twinkle Park, only to find the park had been shut down due to ride malfunctions. This made Amy worry. 'What's going to happen now?'

Amy looked at Sonic, and found him with a smile on his face. "Don't worry Amy. I thought ahead."

Amy got a confused look on her face, which turned to shock when Sonic picked her up bridal style. "Hang on tight Amy."

Amy did so, and Sonic sped off, away from Twinkle Park.

_**-10 seconds later-**_

Sonic arrived at a fancy restaurant with Amy bridal style in his arms. Taking Amy's hand, Sonic escorted her inside. The hostess smiled at the hedgehog couple. "Good evening. How many will be eating tonight?"

Sonic answered. "Two."

The hostess got out two menus and let the two hedgehogs to their booth. Sitting down, Sonic winked at Amy, which made her giggle, then opened his menu. Amy did the same, and soon the waitress came for their orders. Sonic went first. "I'll have the chicken fingers, and a sweet tea."

The waitress wrote down Sonic's order, then turned to Amy. She looked at the waitress. "I'll have the fruit salad and a water please."

The waitress nodded, smiled, and left them to get their meals. Sonic looked at Amy. "I'm sorry Twinkle Park was closed, Ames."

The pink hedgehog giggled. "That's okay Sonic. This works just fine."

Sonic smiled, his emerald eyes staring right into Amy Rose's jade ones. Amy got lost in Sonic's eyes. Suddenly, she found herself leaning toward Sonic, and Sonic found himself leaning toward Amy. Their lips got closer, and closer, and then the waitress came with their food.

Sonic thanked the waitress and began eating. Amy frowned. 'Darn it! I was _this_ close!'

Sonic winked at Amy. "Don't worry Ames, there will be other chances."

This immediately made Amy happier, and she began eating. During their meal, Sonic caught Amy staring at him, and likewise with Sonic. Each time, they turned away, blushes forming, pretending like they were eating. After half an hour, Sonic and Amy had finished, paid for their food, and left the restaurant.

Amy looked at Sonic with sparkling green eyes. "Where to now Sonic?"

Sonic smiled. She'd pretty much read his mind. "Well, I have a special surprise for you. But you have to close your eyes first."

Amy pouted, but did as she was asked. Sonic picked her up, again bridal style, and dashed off.

_**-Three minutes later-**_

Sonic arrived at a hilltop lake. There was a river flowing from the distant mountains. Sonic smiled at set Amy down. "Okay Amy, open your eyes."

Amy Rose did so, and gasped. The full moon cast a beautiful glow over the area, and was reflected in Amy's eyes. Sonic smiled at Amy's reaction. "S-Sonic..."

Sonic chuckled and kept watching Amy. She was speechless. Spray from the waterfall landed on the flowers, reflecting the moonlight from above. Amy looked up at the stars, and nearly fainted. They seemed so much brighter here, so much closer, almost like she could reach up and touch them. "Sonic, how did you find this place?"

Sonic smiled and walked over to her. "It's what happens when I get bored running sometimes. I stumble across places like this."

Amy sighed. "It's beautiful."

Sonic then took Amy's face gently into his hands. "It's nowhere close to as beautiful as you are Ames."

Amy was shocked. 'Did he just say what I think he just said?' Amy asked Sonic to be sure. "Do you-Do you really mean that, Sonic?"

Sonic nodded. "I do, and all the way."

Amy put her hands on Sonic's as his thumbs stroked her cheeks, making her blush. "Since we're on the subject, I think it's about time I told you how I really feel, Amy."

Amy looked confused. "How you feel about what Sonic?"

Sonic took a breath. "About you, Amy Rose."

Amy was stunned. 'I hope he'll say what I've been wishing for.'

Sonic took another breath. "Amy, I just want you to know that I wanted to tell you sooner, but with Robotnik around, I couldn't risk him targeting you in his attempts to get to me. But with him gone, I can finally be honest."

Amy held her breath. 'PLEASE let him say it.'

Sonic gave another smile to Amy, and finally said the words she'd been wishing she'd hear him say. "Amy... I... love you."

Amy couldn't believe it. All these years, he actually cared? Amy leaped at Sonic, tears falling down her face, and hugged Sonic as tight as she could. "Oh Sonic, I love you too!"

Sonic wrapped his arms around Amy, rubbing her back gently. "I'm sorry it took so long to tell you, but like I said, I couldn't risk Robotnik coming after you and using you to break me."

Amy continued to cry her tears of joy into Sonic's chest. "B-But what a-about all t-those times you r-ran away?"

Sonic sighed. He figured that was coming. "I'm sorry about those too. Up until now, I was too scared and nervous to tell you. That, and I didn't want to admit it to myself. But now that I have, I'm much happier that you know."

Amy had stopped crying. She looked at Sonic with shining eyes, the moonlight reflected in the tears she still had in her eyes. "Oh Sonikku. I was wishing for so long for you to tell me you loved me."

Sonic smiled. "I'm happy I told you, Amy-chan."

The two hedgehogs looked into each other's eyes, and slowly the distance between them closed. Soon enough, their lips touched. Sonic pulled Amy as close to him as possible, and deepened the kiss, his tongue playing along her lips, gently asking for entrance. He didn't have to wait long, because Amy wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck, and her tongue met his.

Sonic gave a low growl of approval, and Amy moaned as they kissed passionately. After a few minutes, they parted, because they both needed air. Sonic smiled at Amy. "Ames, I have one other thing I'd like to ask you."

Amy smiled. "Of course Sonic. What is it?"

Sonic's breath and voice were shaky. "Amy, will you... go out with me?"

Amy nuzzled Sonic. "Yes, Sonikku. I will."

Sonic breathed a sigh of relief, and looked at Amy. Amy asked Sonic something he'd never thought she'd ask. "Sonic? Would you... stay the night with me? Please? I get so lonely at my house sometimes."

Sonic smiled, though shocked, and nodded. "Of course Ames."

Sonic picked up a now giggling Amy Rose, bridal style, kissed her, and dashed off to her house.


	3. Sonic Spends A Wild Night

A SonAmy Story Original Draft: Chapter 3 – Sonic Spends A Wild Night

After a few hours running, Sonic and Amy arrived back at Amy's house. Sonic put Amy down, and she unlocked the door. Walking into the house, Sonic took a look around. 'This is pretty cozy. I think this will be a pretty cool sleepover.'

Sonic closed the front door, and turned to Amy. "How do you feel about a movie Ames?"

Amy walked out of her room. "What movie did you have in mind?"

Sonic thought for a second. "How about... Do you have Moulin Rouge?"

Amy got the movie from under her TV. "Of course! It's one of my favorite movies!"

Sonic grinned. 'Boy are you in for a surprise.'

Amy got ready for the movie while Sonic made the popcorn. After a few minutes, Sonic met up with Amy in the living room. The new couple sat on Amy's couch, and Sonic pressed play on the remote. Once the movie began, Amy slid over next to Sonic. Sonic blushed, and put his arm around her.

Amy blushed, and ate some popcorn. Sonic then went to eat some popcorn, and found Amy's hand instead. The pink hedgehog giggled, her face turning a dark red. Sonic blushed again, his blue fur turning purple. Then Sonic smiled at Amy as he heard "Your Song" playing during the movie.

Lifting Amy's head so she looked him in the eyes, Sonic began singing to Amy, hitting every note perfectly. Once the song was over, Amy Rose pulled Sonic into a sweet kiss. The two hedgehogs held each other as close as they could as their tongues met and wrestled with each other. After few minutes, they parted, because they needed to breathe.

Amy whispered to Sonic with happy tears in her eyes. "Sonic, that was beautiful. I've never had anyone sing to me before."

Sonic smiled, holding his pink girlfriend close. "Don't worry, it won't be the last time I do it."

Amy nuzzled Sonic under his chin, and went back to watching the movie. Sonic reached over and took one of Amy's hands into his. Amy moved the now empty popcorn bowl to the table, and curled up in Sonic's lap as she felt his arms wrap around her.

Amy smiled, and slowly, her green eyes closed. 'I feel so safe in Sonikku's arms...'

Her breathing soon slowed, and Sonic found Amy asleep in his arms, a smile on her face.

_**-Two hours later-**_

Amy opened her eyes. The movie was over, and the popcorn bowl had been moved into the kitchen sink. "Sonic?" Amy said, sitting up and looking around her living room. She found a blanket on her. 'He's so sweet. But where is he?'

Sonic walked in from the bathroom. "Hey there. Did you sleep well?"

The pink hedgehog nodded, her jade orbs shining at her blue boyfriend. "Yes, until I woke up and found you gone."

Sonic sat down next to her, and Amy leaned her head on his chest. Sonic put his arms around Amy again, and she sighed happily. "I love being in your arms, Sonikku."

Sonic kissed her forehead. "I love having you in my arms, Amy-chan."

Amy nuzzled Sonic's chest, then sat up and kissed him passionately, her tongue caressing his lips, looking for an entrance. Sonic obliged, and the hedgehog couple kissed this way for nearly five minutes. They pulled away, breathing heavily.

Amy was feeling a strong desire to have Sonic, so she whispered to him. "Meet me in my room in five minutes, baby."

Amy got off the couch, winked at Sonic in a naughty manner, and walked slowly to her room, swaying her hips on purpose. It worked just like she wanted. Sonic's jaw had dropped, and he was unable to stop staring at Amy as she walked to her room.

Sonic waited as patiently as he could for the five minutes to pass. Once it did, Sonic bolted for Amy's room. Knocking on the door, Sonic heard Amy's voice. "Come in."

Sonic opened the door. Amy's room had candles lit, the scent chosen being a mixture of mountain air and cinnamon. Sonic looked around and finally saw Amy, wearing pink lingerie.

Sonic barely managed to get one word out. "Damn..."

Amy slowly walked to Sonic, her hips swaying left to right again. Her voice made Sonic melt inside. "I've been waiting for you, baby..."

**NOTE: Alright, the following is the very first lemon I ever wrote. If you're not 18, then don't read it. You should know this by now.**

Amy pushed a button on her wall, then gently pushed Sonic onto her bed. The button Amy pushed made a metallic pole come down from her ceiling. Sonic was confused, then got a little worried when Amy handcuffed Sonic to the bed, making sure he was facing the pole.

Amy gave Sonic a sweet kiss with lots of tongue, then proceeded to the radio/CD player next to the pole. Pushing the "play" button, Amy closed her window curtains, then started to pole dance. Sonic was stunned. This was a side of Amy he never knew she had. "A-Amy, h-how do you know how to-how to dance l-like this?"

Amy giggled, her eyes never leaving Sonic as she danced to the slow beat of the music. "My sister taught me."

Sonic smiled. "She did an awesome job."

Amy blushed. "Thanks. Now shut up and enjoy the show."

Sonic would have replied that he _was_ enjoying the show, but then Amy started taking off her lingerie. Sonic felt himself getting hard. To him, Amy was perfection in hedgehog form. 'What an awesome body... Those legs... The curves... Those breasts... That butt... I should have gotten together with her a lot sooner... I have to have her.'

Sonic tried to leap at Amy, but the handcuffs held him back. 'Dammit! Oh well. I'll finish watching the show, _then_ I'll get her.'

The music kept playing as Amy faced Sonic and removed the top of her pink lingerie. "You like?"

Sonic nodded, doing his best to keep calm. The bottom half of the pink hedgehog's lingerie came off, her eyes staying on the blue one. Soon, the music stopped, and the now naked Amy Rose walked to Sonic, her hips swaying, and her large breasts bouncing with each step.

Sonic looked down, and saw a bulge in his pants. Amy saw it too, and smiled, her jade green eyes sparkling. Amy leaned in, and freed Sonic from the handcuffs. "Where did you get the handcuffs babe?" He asked.

Amy kissed Sonic. "My sister Amanda. She taught me to pole dance, as I said before."

Sonic reached up to grab Amy's breasts, but she shook her head. "Not yet big boy."

Amy took Sonic's jacket off, and kissed her way down, making visits to his neck, chest, and abs. 'Such a hot body...' Amy thought to herself. "Get up."

Sonic stood, and soon found himself naked as well. Tossing his blue jeans and boxers to the side, Amy pushed Sonic back onto the bed. She climbed on top of Sonic, eyeing his 8 inch member hungrily.

Sonic had the female counterpart in his face, and he could see her juices dripping out. Amy looked back at Sonic. "I expect you to do the same, Sonic."

Sonic nodded, then felt his emerald green eyes shoot open as Amy started licking and sucking on his member. Groaning in pleasure, Sonic sat up, and buried his face into Amy's womanhood, making sure his tongue swept every inch of Amy's moist opening.

Amy moaned loudly, and started bobbing her head up and down, taking in all 8 inches of Sonic's member. Sonic moaned loudly inside Amy, and reached for Amy's breasts. This time, Amy let him grab them. Sonic gently grabs Amy's breasts, and begins massaging them.

Amy moans as she continues to suck on Sonic's manhood. Then Sonic finds Amy's nipples, and gently begins to tweak and pinch them as he buries his face as deep as he can in Amy's flower. Soon, the moaning gets louder as the hedgehog couple got closer to orgasm. After a few more seconds, Sonic moans into Amy as he came, shooting his seed into her mouth.

Amy took every drop, then licked him clean. At the same time, Amy came on Sonic's face, moaning loudly. Sonic licked up all of Amy's juices. "You taste incredible Ames."

Amy blushed. "So do you Sonikku."

Sonic turned Amy around, and kissed her. Amy kissed back, and soon their tongues met again, twirling and wrestling with each other. Amy grinned in a naughty way, and pushed Sonic so he was laying on his back. Sonic watched Amy and wondered what she was about to do.

His answer came when Amy wrapped her breasts around Sonic's member, and began moving them up and down, licking the tip when it was visible. Sonic moaned with pleasure. "Ohhh Amy, that feels incredible."

Amy smiled. "What do I get in return, Sonikku?"

Sonic grinned as Amy continued tit-fucking him. "You'll see."

Amy started going faster, making Sonic moan louder. "OH AMY! Oh, that's incredible!"

The pink hedgehog grunted with her efforts, because she'd sped up. "Here it comes Ames!" Sonic yelled.

As soon as he finished speaking, Sonic sprayed another load onto Amy's breasts and face. Amy rolled onto her back, lying next to her blue boyfriend. "Your turn Sonikku."

Sonic looked around for some lube. Amy got it for him. "Thanks baby."

Sonic lubed his member up, and lifted his pink girlfriend onto her hands and knees. Sonic smiled at Amy. "I'll warn you now, this will hurt, baby."

Amy smiled. "I trust you Sonic. But what are you going to do?"

Sonic placed his member in front of Amy's anus. "If you'll let me, I'd like to have anal sex first."

Amy nodded. "Amanda told me all about sex, Sonikku. That includes anal sex. Go ahead."

Sonic nodded, and entered Amy's anus, his member going all the way inside. Amy gasped. Sonic was right, it hurt a lot. The pain slowly went away as Sonic began to thrust in and out.

The sakura hedgehog moaned loudly as her royal blue lover thrust in and out of her anus. "Ohhh Sonic... that feels _so_ good... Please, go faster."

Sonic nodded, and went faster. Amy's moans turned to yells of ecstasy. Sonic was also moaning. "Oh Ames, you're so tight!"

Amy yelled back. "You're so hard and thick Sonikku!"

Sonic couldn't believe he was having sex with Amy. It blew his mind. 'I don't understand how something so awesome could be viewed as wrong.'

Amy was feeling the same way. 'Amanda was right. OH! This feels incredible!'

Sonic gave Amy's rear a spank, which caused her to scream. "More! Sonic, more! Spank me MORE!"

Sonic gave Amy's butt another spank, then grabbed her hips and plunged his manhood as deep as he could into Amy's anus. "I'm-I'm going to cum Amy!"

Amy screamed back. "Me too Sonic!"

Once again, the hedgehog couple orgasmed at the same time, Sonic filling Amy's rear with his seed, and Amy spraying Sonic with her juices. Amy flopped onto her stomach, panting heavily. "Oh Sonic... That was incredible."

Sonic rolled Amy onto her back. "I'm not quite done yet."

Amy was shocked, but smiled and nodded. "This can't be your first time, Sonic."

Sonic frowned. "I'm wishing it was, Ames."

The pink hedgehog looked at Sonic with sparkling jade green eyes. "This is my first time, Sonic. I'm so happy it's with you."

Sonic leaned down and gave Amy a sweet kiss. "Me too Amy."

As Sonic returned to standing on his knees, Amy parted her legs. "Finish what you started, my love."

Sonic's emerald green eyes stared at Amy. "You do know that if I go on, you could get pregnant."

Amy nodded. "I do Sonic. Amanda told me everything, so I know the risks. Besides, I've been wanting to have your child for so long."

Sonic chuckled, blushing at Amy's comment. "Thanks babe."

Sonic positioned his throbbing member in front of Amy's swollen womanhood. "You ready? This is going to hurt."

Amy nodded. "If it's like the anal sex, then I'll be feeling great in a few minutes."

Sonic then inserted his manhood into Amy's flower. He reached her virgin wall, her hymen, and looked at Amy, his emerald eyes staring back into Amy's jade ones, concerned and making sure she really wanted to go through with this.

Amy nodded, and the cerulean speedster pushed through Amy's hymen. The pink hedgehog gasped in pain, and some tears fell down her face. Sonic gently kissed her tears away, whispering softly to her. "Shhh. Relax, baby. I'll be gentle."

Amy gave Sonic a passionate kiss, and bumped her hips against Sonic, telling him he could continue. Sonic began a gentle thrusting motion, all 8 inches of his member going into Amy's moist cave. The pink hedgehog moaned as wave after wave of pleasure swept her body, just like she felt during the anal sex.

Sonic broke the kiss, and moved his head down her neck and chest, planting butterfly kisses along the way, thrusting all the time. Once Sonic got to Amy's large breasts, Sonic gently played with one nipple and licked the other. This made Amy moan loudly. "Ohh, Sonic..."

Sonic smiled at Amy. "You want me to go faster?"

Amy nodded. As Sonic's thrusting sped up, Amy's moans once again turned to yells. "OH SONIC! MMH! That-AH!-feels sooo good. Please, go deeper! PLEASE! Fuck me harder and deeper!"

Sonic obeyed the pleas of his sakura lover, and sped up the pace and increased the depth of his thrusting, if it was possible to. Sonic was already pushing his member all the way inside Amy's flower.

Sonic moved his head back to Amy's breasts, which were bouncing with each thrust. Sonic began gently pinching one nipple, and started to suckle the other. Amy screamed in ecstasy. "YES SONIC! MORE! DON'T STOP! PLEASE!"

Sonic slowed down, because his hips were tiring out, and he was sweating heavily. "Sorry babe. However, this is your chance to be on top if you want."

Amy wasted no time in rolling Sonic onto his back, and planting another tongue-filled kiss as she began to ride him. Amy got a new feeling. She felt dominant over her blue lover, which increased her arousal immensely. In seconds, Amy was screaming again, her large breasts bouncing with each time she lowered herself on Sonic's member.

Sonic grabbed Amy's large pink nipples and pinched them as she rode him. "Ohhh Amy... So moist! So tight! It feels INCREDIBLE! I love you so much!"

Amy screamed back. "So hard! So big! I love you too, Sonikku! AH!"

Sonic took one nipple in his teeth, very gently, and flicked it with his tongue. Amy screamed even louder than she had been, and Sonic used his free hand to spank Amy's ample rear.

Amy threw her head back. "YES SONIC! MORE!"

Sonic's moans began turning into yells as Amy rode him faster. "Amy! I'm-I'm going to cum!"

Amy nodded and screamed back. "Me too! Cum inside me again! PLEASE!"

After a few more hard bucks from Amy, the pressure finally released itself. Amy dug her fingers into Sonic's tough skin as she came, spraying Sonic with her juices one last time, sweating heavily and screaming Sonic's name. "SOOONNIIIC!"

Sonic sprayed his seed one last time inside Amy's swollen flower, screaming her name. "AAAMMYYY!"

Amy collapsed onto Sonic's heaving chest, her body exhausted and unable to move. 'How lucky I am to be with Sonic... Wow...'

Sonic pulled the bed sheets over himself and Amy, sniffing Amy's scent. 'She's incredible... Why didn't I tell her sooner? I'm such an idiot.'

Amy nuzzled Sonic, content to lay on him with his member still inside her. "Oh Sonic... That was incredible... Thank you for such an awesome first time baby."

Sonic gave Amy a gentle kiss as she nuzzled him. "Anytime Ames. I love you... More than I can describe."

Amy smiled, and closed her sparkling jade eyes. "I love you too Sonikku... So much..."

Soon, her breathing slowed, and she was asleep on top of her blue boyfriend, a content smile on her face. Sonic gave his pink girlfriend one more kiss, and fell asleep, Amy wrapped in his arms, and a smile on his face as well.

**NOTE: Okay, Amy's sister Amanda is completely made up. I don't think Amy actually has a sister, but keep in mind I was just starting out as a writer in this story.**


	4. The Aftermath, An Evil Plot Forms

A SonAmy Story Original Draft: Chapter 4 – The Aftermath/An Evil Plot Forms

**NOTE: Strong language warning.**

_**-Sonic's POV-**_

I wake up and find the sun's pretty far into the sky. Looking around, my emerald eyes find Amy's clock. It's about 10 AM. Smiling, I find Amy still on top of me. I happen to like what happened last night. 'What an angel... She's so sweet...'

But then another thought strikes me. 'Maybe we should have waited to have sex until we were farther into our relationship...'

Suddenly, I feel a wave of guilt wash over me. Looking at Amy's glowing body, I want to smile, but can't find it in me anymore. Sighing, I try to roll Amy off of me, but can't because my member is still inside her. Now I'm confused. Do I risk waking Amy up, or do I want to talk things out? Rubbing my tired eyes, I wait for Amy to wake up.

_**-Amy's POV-**_

During the night, I had many dreams. Of course, they were about Sonic. One I vaguely recall was of our lovemaking from the night before. Two hours of hard sex that blew my mind. In fact, I slept better than I have in quite some time. Maybe that was because I was sleeping on top of my Sonikku...

Anyway, I didn't have the energy to get off of Sonic after we finished making love last night, which I'm going to blame for my erotic dreams during the night. Opening up my jade green eyes, I smile when I see Sonic awake, and also because he's still inside me. But my smile fades when I see Sonic's face...

_**-Normal POV-**_

"What's wrong Sonic?" Amy asks, concern on her face.

Sonic gives a frown. "I think we should have waited to have sex, Ames."

Amy frowns. "Why do you say that, Sonic?"

Sonic looks into Amy's saddened eyes. "It's because we hadn't even been together for half an hour. I think we should have waited about two weeks to even start thinking about having sex. Once we started, we would have had to use protection."

Amy finally gets off of Sonic, slowly so that neither of them gets hurt. "What are you saying, Sonic?"

Sonic sits on the edge of Amy's bed, head in his hands, and says in a quiet voice. "I think we made a mistake Amy. That's what I'm saying."

After hearing this, tears begin falling down Amy's face, her shamrock colored eyes flat with sadness. "D-Does this m-m-mean you-you're breaking up w-with m-me?"

Sonic turns to Amy, a 'What-kind-of-question-is-that' look on his face. "Not at all, Amy. That's not how I work. I love you too much to have sex with you and then leave."

Amy's cries had stopped, but now new ones sprang from her jade eyes. Hugging Sonic in one of her death hugs, and not caring that she was still naked, Amy cries into Sonic's chest. "Oh Sonic! Thank you!"

Sonic held Amy as the pink hedgehog cried into him. "Why are you thanking me Ames?"

Amy's muffled voice came from the blue hedgehog's chest. "For-for not l-leaving me. I was so-so scared th-that you were g-going to lea-leave me."

Sonic kissed the top of Amy's head gently. "I'll never break up with you Amy. I promise."

Amy sniffled. "I promise I'll never leave you either, Sonikku."

Sonic smiled. "Amy, I know you won't like this, but I need a little time to get my thoughts together."

Amy's green eyes met Sonic's green eyes. "You're right, I don't like it, but I understand. I think I should talk with Rouge about this."

Sonic nodded. "I'll go talk with Tails while I'm gone. I'll be back in a few hours okay baby?"

"Okay Sonic. I love you."

Sonic smiled. "I love you too Amy."

With that, Sonic left Amy's house. Amy drew a shaky breath, and called Rouge...

_**-With Sonic-**_

Sonic bolted to Tails' workshop in the Mystic Ruins. He knew Tails would be awake and working on something by this time. Running up to the workshop door, Sonic hears... Nothing. Knocking on the door, Sonic waits for Tails to answer.

"Just a minute!" comes the reply from the orange two-tailed kitsune. A few seconds pass, and the heavy workshop door opens, revealing a surprisingly clean Tails.

Sonic laughs. "Dude, you're really clean."

Tails laughed with him. "That's because I haven't started working yet."

Sonic smiled at his now 15 year old younger brother. Tails had gotten more muscular over the years. He now looked like the fox version of Sonic. Tails had abs now as well, which helped him get and keep Cream's attention. She was also 15, and her womanly curves were beginning to make guys fall, just like Amy Rose had, before Sonic made her his girlfriend.

Tails moved so Sonic could come in. "How are you today Sonic?"

Sonic walked into the garage, and sat on the couch. "I'm actually here for advice Tails."

Shutting the door, Tails joined Sonic on the couch, a confused look on his face. "What do you need advice on Sonic?"

Sonic breathed a heavy sigh. "Well, last night, I asked Amy to be my girlfriend, and she said yes."

Tails blinked. "You and Amy are together? I didn't think you liked her."

Sonic blushed. "I never showed it because I didn't want Robotnik targeting her."

Tails nodded, his ocean blue eyes looking into Sonic's emerald green ones. "Go on."

Sonic continued, a little hesitantly. "Well, once we got home from our date..."

Tails cut in. "You went on a date with Amy?"

Sonic shrugged. "We had planned to go to Twinkle Park, but they were closed. So we went to dinner, then went to a hilltop lake outside the city."

Tails, being the genius that he is, had figured it out. "So you two became a couple at that lake, yes?"

Sonic nodded, and continued. "Once we got to her house, we watched Moulin Rouge, and then we..." Sonic trailed off.

The bright blue eyes of the orange fox showed disbelief. "You didn't have sex with her did you?"

Sonic only nodded. Tails rubbed his temples. "Did you use protection?"

Sonic shook his head no. Tails almost facepalmed. "Why Sonic?"

Sonic's reply is sharper than he planned. "We got caught up in the moment, alright!"

Tails blinked once, and Sonic sighed. "Sorry."

Tails nodded. "You do know that Amy runs a high risk of getting pregnant right?"

Sonic nodded. "I feel that I'm ready. I just need to get my head together is all."

Tails puts a hand on Sonic's shoulder. "Well, here's your advice Sonic."

Sonic looked at Tails, who spoke again. "Sonic, you grow a pair and take care of your responsibility, to Amy, and your child, should she get pregnant."

Sonic chuckled. "I figured as much. By the way, how's Cream?"

The twin-tailed kitsune blushed furiously. "She's fine. We're together now if that's what you're asking."

Sonic was a little surprised. "How long have you two been together?"

Tails thought for a second. "Next week we will celebrate our two month anniversary. I planned on taking her out to dinner. Maybe you and Amy could double-date with us."

Sonic nodded. "I'll talk to Amy about it, and let you know. Alright?"

The fox nodded, his blue eyes locking onto Sonic's emerald green ones. "Okay. Now go back to Amy before she gets too worried about you."

Sonic stood up, as did Tails, and they hugged like two brothers would. "Thanks Tails. See you soon."

Breaking the hug, Sonic darted out of the workshop, leaving Tails to start working on his high-tech gadgets.

_**-With Amy-**_

Once Sonic left, Amy took a shower, then dressed and walked to the kitchen for some breakfast. She made some toast, and was done in a few minutes. Walking into her living room, Amy turned on her TV, and nervously picked up her phone, dialing Rouge's number.

Two rings passed. _"Hello?"_ was the purr of the white bat's answer.

"Rouge? It's Amy Rose."

Rouge's reaction was a little stunned. The two girls weren't the best of friends, but they got along well enough. _"What's your reason for calling me Amy? Shouldn't you be calling Sonic?"_

Amy blushed on her end of the call. "W-Well, that's kind of why I called you."

The aquamarine eyes of the white bat flashed, thinking Sonic had hurt Amy. _"Tell me everything."_

Amy started recalling the events of the last couple days. "Well, a couple days ago, I got Sonic to go on a date with me to Twinkle Park. We went yesterday, but they were closed. So Sonic took me out to dinner instead."

Rouge nodded at her end of the phone call. _"That sounds romantic. Go on hon."_

Amy sighed. "After dinner, Sonic took me to a hilltop lake, where he finally told me he loved me."

Rouge gasped. _"Oh Amy, I'm so happy for you. I wish a certain someone I'm with would take me to romantic places. But I digress. Keep going."_

Amy smiled. "When we got back to my house we watched Moulin Rouge, then a couple hours later..."

Rouge cut in here. _"Did you have sex with Sonic?"_

Amy stuttered. "Y-Yes, and it was AMAZING!"

The white bat shook her head. _"You weren't even dating for a day Amy. Why did you do it, and did you use protection?"_

Amy sighed. "We got caught up in the moment, and we didn't use protection."

Rouge growled. _"If he deserts you, I'll kill him. But you do know you're most likely going to get pregnant, right?"_

The sakura hedgehog nodded. "Of course. I think I'm ready to be a mother, Rouge."

The white bat had a small smile of approval. She secretly admired how much Amy had matured. _"Well, then I wish you the best in the future Amy. You can always call me if you need anything. Okay hon?"_

Amy nodded. "Thanks Rouge. Talk to you soon."

The call ends and Amy patiently waits for Sonic to return to her.

_**-Back to Sonic-**_

Sonic had stopped running at the outskirts of Station Square to munch on some fresh apples he'd plucked off a tree. Walking through the park, he senses someone familiar. Sonic sighed. He was hoping she wouldn't show up, but she had, and now Sonic had to deal with her. "What do you want Sally?"

The beautiful ground squirrel made her way from behind a nearby tree. "I thought it was obvious Sonic. I want you."

Sally's purring voice sent chills down Sonic's spine. Sally was pretty, and still wanted Sonic for some reason, a feeling Sonic didn't share. "You had your chance Sally."

The blue eyes of the squirrel princess locked into the emerald eyes of the royal blue speedster. "But Sonic, don't you believe in second chances?"

She was wearing Sonic's limited patience thin. His normally shining eyes were flat with irritation, and he knew Amy was waiting for him. Turning what little he had to and boring right into Sally's blue eyes, Sonic's answer is a blunt remark. "It all depends on who I want to give a second chance."

Sally bats her eyes. "You want to give me a second chance?"

Sonic's immediate answer is a flat "No".

The squirrel princess is stunned. "But-But why not?"

Sonic begins walking back to Amy's house, replying bluntly. "It's because I have a girlfriend, and I have no feelings for you anymore."

Sally's sweetness immediately vanishes, and her rage is evident in her reply. "It's that pink whore Amy Rose isn't it? She's nowhere _near_ my level, and YOU KNOW IT!"

Sonic freezes. NO ONE called Amy a whore and got away with it. Shaking with rage, the blue blur slowly turns to the ground squirrel. "You really think she's a whore, Sally? Look who's trying to date a taken man. You are. That's what partly defines a whore, Sally."

Sally goes to say something, but Sonic beats her to it. "I'm not done. This is the reason I left you. You can't control yourself, and you can't seem to get it through your spoiled-ass head that I don't want you anymore. I don't care about you. I did once, but that was long ago. I'm with Amy now, and if you EVER call Amy a whore again, I will single-handedly destroy the castle you live in. Do I make myself clear, you overweight, brick-headed, shit-faced, pathetic excuse for a princess?"

Sally was stunned. No one had ever dared insult her, but this was outside the castle, and to Sonic, your title, if you had one, stayed in the castle. Taking Sally's silence as a "yes" to his question, the blue blur rocketed off back to Amy's house, his face twitching with anger.

After he left, Sally growled under her breath. "You WILL be mine Sonic. I swear it."

Sonic came back. "I forgot something. You were right about Amy not being on your level Sally. She's FAR above it."

Sonic then left the enraged Sally Acorn behind as he bolted back to Amy's house. Sally takes the short way home, plotting in her mind how she would break Sonic and Amy up.

_**-Back at Amy's house-**_

It had been about two hours or so since Sonic left Amy's house, and the green-eyed sakura hedgehog waited for her blue counterpart to get back. Amy began to get a little worried. Sonic wasn't one to waste time getting anywhere. 'Where could he be?' Amy thought.

Picking up her phone, Amy goes to call Sonic's cell phone when the speedster walked into the house. Putting the phone back, Amy ran to Sonic and hugged him, sighing as he hugged back. "What took so long, Sonikku?"

Sonic gave an exasperated sigh. "I ran into Sally Acorn in the park on my way back."

Amy looked into Sonic's eyes, the green orbs of the hedgehog couple shining. "What did she say Sonic?"

Sonic shook his head, holding Amy to him. "She wants me back, Ames."

Amy froze. "Are you going to go back to her?"

Sonic shook his head again, the long quills moving freely. "Not a chance. I've promised you I wouldn't leave you, and I mean that."

Amy Rose gave Sonic a nuzzle under his chin. Sonic nuzzled Amy back. "While at Tails' place, I found out he and Cream are celebrating their two month anniversary next week."

Amy gasped. "They never told me they were together!"

Sonic chuckled. "They didn't tell me either, but Tails wants to know if we could double-date with them next week."

Amy gave Sonic the Puppy Face, and even Sonic can't resist it, or the sparkling jade eyes. "Pleeeease can we go Sonikku?"

The royal blue speedster laughed. "Of course we can. I was hoping we could go anyway, Ames."

Sonic immediately found himself in one of Amy's tight hugs, with the pink beauty planting kisses all over Sonic's face. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Sonikku!"

Sonic giggled. "You're quite welcome Ames. Now, we need to plan the rest of the week. The visitation for Robotnik's funeral is tomorrow night, and then the actual funeral is the next afternoon."

Amy nodded. "Don't worry, Sonic. I have a dress for the occasions."

Sonic smiled at his pink girlfriend. "As do I, Amy."

Amy leaned her head on her blue boyfriend's chest, and sighed happily. "I'm so happy we're together Sonic. I love you so much."

Sonic wrapped his strong arms around Amy, getting another content sigh from her. "I'm happy we're together also, baby, and I love you too."

Amy nuzzled Sonic's chest. "What should we do with the rest of the day?"

Sonic shrugged. "I'm fine with just cuddling and watching some TV."

Amy nodded. "Sounds like a good idea hon."

Sonic blinked. "Did you pick that up from Rouge?"

Amy blushed, a giggle escaping her lips. Sonic sighed. "I prefer Sonikku, if you don't mind, Ames."

Amy gave Sonic a sweet kiss on his lips, then went to the kitchen to make some dinner. "How do you feel about baked chicken, Sonic?"

"Sounds good Amy. Do you need any help?"

Amy smiled. 'He's so thoughtful' she thinks happily. "I'll let you know if I do."

Sonic nodded, then turned on the TV. A few minutes later, a knock sounds on the door. A frown comes to Sonic's face, and he goes to answer the door. It's a messenger from Sally's palace. "I have a message for one Sonic the Hedgehog."

The voice makes Sonic flinch. 'Is this really necessary?' Sonic wants to ask. But he answers with the irritation evident in his voice. "Make it quick."

The messenger reads Sally's message. "Princess Sally requests that you become her partner."

Sonic's face gives an angered twitch. "Or what?"

The messenger falters. "Or s-she'll take you herself."

Sonic's face twitches again. "Do you have anything I can write down a reply on?"

Quickly getting some parchment and a pen, the messenger waits as Sonic writes down his message. "You are not to read this until you get to the Princess, alright?"

The messenger nods, and runs as fast as he can back to Sally's palace. Amy joined Sonic at the door. "She doesn't give up does she?"

Sonic chuckled. "Don't worry, she won't get me."

Amy wrapped her arms around her blue boyfriend's waist. "What did she say this time?"

Sonic put his forehead to Amy's, and looked into her eyes, the pink hedgehog blushing from the strength emanating from the blue hedgehog's emerald green eyes. "You really want to know?"

Amy giggled. "Is it that bad Sonikku?"

Sonic nodded. "I told Sally to go fuck herself."

Amy's jaw drops, her green eyes widening. "You're so mean sometimes."

Sonic smiled. "Only to someone that interferes with my relationship."

Sonic looked down at Amy. "Purple looks really good on you."

Amy's choice of clothes on this day were a purple tank top with matching skirt and sandals. Amy blushed deeply, and leaned against Sonic. "Thank you Sonic. No matter what you wear, you're always sexy to me."

Sonic blushed, and lifted Amy's face. The blush on both faces increases as the two hedgehogs' lips met, and soon their tongues began to twirl around each other. Their moment was interrupted by the oven beeping, telling the hedgehog couple that dinner was ready. Walking back inside, Sonic shut the door, and went to set the table as Amy got dinner finished.

They sit down and begin eating. After a few moments, Amy looked at Sonic. "What do you think Sally's reaction will be?"

Sonic grinned, and opened a window. "Wait for it..."

_**-At Sally's Palace-**_

The messenger arrives at Sally's lavish palace, which had everything a palace was supposed to have. Sally takes the piece of parchment Sonic wrote his reply on, her blue eyes expecting to see a "Yes" or something resembling an agreement from Sonic to become her partner. Instead, she reads Sonic's message.

Tearing the paper into many small pieces, she screams as loud as she possibly can. "SONIC!"

_**-Amy's house-**_

Amy had joined Sonic at the open window. The rose colored hedgehog giggled and the cerulean hedgehog grinned when they heard Sally's scream. "I had a feeling she'd say that." Sonic quipped.

Amy laughed, and went back to her seat. Sonic did the same, and the two hedgehogs ate in peace, talking about various things. After about 45 minutes, the dishes had been put up, the baked chicken completely eaten, and the TV giving the rose and royal blue hedgehogs some entertainment, though it was secondary entertainment.

Sonic and Amy found their main source of entertainment to be... Well, each other. Amy was laying on top of Sonic, her head on his chest. It was true that both hedgehogs were taller now, but Sonic still had about four inches on her. Amy loved how she could lay on Sonic, and both of them be completely fine.

Sonic loved it, too. He enjoyed being around Amy, and Amy shared that feeling. The two hedgehogs were lying on Amy's couch, watching the TV show "Whose Line Is It Anyway". It was a marathon, and the couple didn't mind just lying on the couch, cuddling up to each other. Granted, this was much less rowdy than the previous night's actions, but at the moment, Sonic and Amy were happily laughing at the antics of the improvisational performers.

After a few hours of laughing, Sonic and Amy now found themselves yawning. After the last show was over, around midnight, Sonic and Amy got off of the couch. Amy went to her room to get ready for bed, while Sonic locked all the doors and windows. It didn't take long, given Sonic's speed, and soon he joined Amy in her room.

Amy was about to get undressed when Sonic arrived in her room. "Have a seat and enjoy the show, Sonikku."

Sonic grinned, and kicked back on the bed as Amy teasingly began to take off her clothes. Neither of them was in the mood for having sex, but that didn't mean Amy couldn't tease each other. Amy was facing away from Sonic as she slowly removed her purple tank top, revealing a red silk bra. Amy bends over as she takes off her purple skirt, showing off her ample rear to Sonic, and revealing a matching red silk thong.

Sonic felt himself getting aroused, but even so, neither of the hedgehogs planned on having sex. Amy continued her teasing of her blue stud as she kept bent over, slowly pulling off her red thong, giving Sonic full view of her flower. Standing straight up, Amy reached behind her, unclipped her bra, and tossed it on top of her other discarded clothes.

Still facing away from Sonic, the rose colored hedgehog put her clothes away, wondering what Sonic thought of her once again being naked in front of him. Walking out of her closet and shutting the door, the nude Amy Rose slowly walked to Sonic, her hips swaying, and her large breasts bouncing with every step she took.

The blue blur looked over her with shining emerald eyes. "Still sexy."

Amy blushed, her pink fur turning a purplish color as she crawled over Sonic and under the blue sheets with Sonic all over them. Sonic is under the sheets with her in a few seconds, and cuddles Amy to him. She smiles, putting her head on his chest. Sonic turns off the light, and gives Amy a kiss. "Goodnight Ames. I love you."

Amy smiled again, Sonic's heartbeat helping put her to sleep. "Goodnight Sonikku. I love you too."

Soon, the hedgehog couple is asleep, smiles on their faces.

**NOTE: Sorry this chapter took forever to post, and sorry for what's in it. I definitely forgot what I wrote, and also forgot how long this chapter was. From here on though, the story starts to spiral out of control. You'll see what I mean. **


	5. The Visitation

A SonAmy Story Original Draft: Chapter 5 – The Visitation

**NOTE: Sharpen your pitchforks and get your torches ready! Here's chapter 5! Strong language warning too.**

Once again, Sonic was the first one up. This time, it was roughly 9 AM when he awoke. The sun wasn't as high in the sky, but it was still a pretty good way up. The bright emerald eyes of the royal blue hedgehog turned from the window to the calendar on the wall near his head. 'Let's see... Today is Saturday, the 17th of April... The visitation is tonight.'

Sonic looks back down at Amy. She'd decided to sleep naked last night. He smiles. 'How lucky I am to be with her... She's so sweet... I can't believe I didn't admit how I felt about her sooner... She's perfect... That body, the quills, those green eyes... Wow.'

Pretty soon, Sonic's emerald eyes were met with the jade ones of his pink lover. 'What a stud I'm with... his eyes, that smile, and he's so caring... I have to be the luckiest girl in the world.'

Amy rolled on top of Sonic, laying her head on his chest, and traced small circles on his chest and abs. "Good morning Sonikku."

Sonic gave Amy a kiss on the top of her head. "Good morning Ames. I'm guessing you slept well?"

Amy nodded, a smile on her lovely features. "Whenever I sleep with you, it's always the best sleep I've ever had."

Sonic blushed a deep bluish-purple color, making Amy giggle. "Aww, you look so cute when you blush."

Amy gave him a sweet kiss on his lips, and then Sonic responded. "Oh really? Well you look cute, period."

This made Amy blush a reddish-purple color. "Aww, Sonikku."

Amy lay her head back on Sonic's chest, and nuzzled him under his chin. "I love you Sonic."

Sonic put his arms back around the rose colored hedgehog. "I love you too Amy Rose."

After a few minutes, Sonic sighed. "As much as I love laying here with you, we have to get up at some point."

Amy looked at Sonic, the green eyes of the hedgehog couple locking into each other. "Aww, do we have to?"

Amy had the Puppy Face, hoping it would work again. Sonic nearly said no, but this time, he shook his head. "Sorry baby, but that won't work this time. Besides, the visitation is today. I'm not looking forward to it, but we have to go."

Amy nodded. "I know, my love. Robotnik wasn't the kindest person, but it's at least nice to pay our respects."

Sonic nodded. "Like I said, I'm not looking forward to it, but you're right Amy. But I have a plan for the time we have until then."

Amy sat up, straddling Sonic's abs. Her shamrock eyes showed a hint of lust in them. "Does it involve our current position?"

Sonic winked, unable to control the obvious signs he wanted what she did. "Perhaps, maybe in a different location. But I'm not really in the mood Ames."

Amy pouted, which turned into a devilish grin as she reached behind her, and _very_ lightly stroked Sonic's erect member. "Are you sure?"

The answer to Amy's question comes in the form of Sonic pressing Amy against him, getting off the bed, and carrying Amy to the bathroom.

_**-One hour later-**_

The hedgehog couple is seen on Amy's couch, cuddling and sniffing each other's quills and reveling in the scent of the other's pheromones. Sonic and Amy loved doing this, and usually only did so after mating, if they didn't mate before bedtime. If they mated before bed, the two hedgehogs would use the smell to help them sleep.

Sonic was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans along with his red shoes. Amy wore a green sundress that matched her jade green eyes, and pink sandals to match her fur. There was no headband this time, since Sonic seemed to prefer Amy not having one on.

The blue blur wasn't opposed to his pink lover wearing one; he just seemed to prefer Amy's quills moving freely like his own. Amy didn't mind not wearing a headband, but she _adored_ Sonic's long quills. It gave her more to hold during mating with her on top. "Sonic? What are we going to do with the time left before the visitation?"

Sonic smiled, lifting Amy's head so that her eyes met his. "How do lunch, a movie, and then a massage sound?"

The rose hedgehog wrapped her arms tightly around Sonic's neck. "It sounds wonderful Sonic! Thank you!"

Amy forgot she was accidentally choking her blue lover, who gasped for air. "Ames. Can't breathe."

Amy released her hug as Sonic caught his breath. "Sorry Sonikku."

Sonic chuckled. "It's okay Ames. I don't mind it very much anymore."

This last statement shocked Amy. "Y-You don't?"

Sonic shook his head. "Nope. Just don't choke me, alright?"

Amy gave Sonic another of her trademark Death Hugs, but made sure her arms were around his shoulders this time. "Okay sweetie."

Sonic smiled. "Now where would you like to go for lunch?"

The green eyes sparkled as Amy replied. "Well, how about the Olive Garden that just opened up?"

Sonic gave a stare to his pink maiden. "I regret taking so long to admit my feelings for you. That's my favorite place to eat."

Sonic picked Amy up bridal style, and rocketed off to the restaurant, Amy giggling at Sonic's remark.

_**-20 seconds later-**_

The blue and pink hedgehogs arrived at the ritzy Olive Garden. There was a wait of about 20 minutes, not too bad for a new restaurant on a Saturday afternoon. Sonic found a chair, and Amy Rose hopped into his lap. There weren't any other chairs available, so Amy chose Sonic's lap over standing or sitting on the floor.

Sonic didn't say so, but he loved having Amy in his arms, mainly because it showed the two were a couple. A few of the guys Amy had rejected were there with their own dates, and they gave Sonic some dirty looks.

All Sonic did was stare back. Soon, their little light-up vibrating table-is-ready device went off, and the hedgehog couple was led to their table. Sonic took one side of the booth, and Amy took the other. "You know, I was looking at the star rating of the restaurant."

Amy nodded. "What was it?"

Sonic smiled. "Five stars."

Amy's jaw dropped. "I knew they were a ritzy restaurant chain, but DAMN!"

Sonic shook his head. "Not so loud okay babe?"

Amy blushed, her pink fur turning a purplish color. "Sorry."

The blue blur chuckled. "You're really cute when you blush."

Amy blushed _more _when he said that. "T-Thank you Sonikku."

The waitress, with a nametag that said 'Rachel W.' on it, came for their drinks. "What can I get you two?"

Amy was first. "I'll have a sweet tea please."

Rachel turned to Sonic. "And for you?"

Sonic looks over the options. "I'll have the root beer please."

Rachel nodded. "Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Amy smiled when Rachel left. "She's really nice."

Sonic nodded. "Remind me to leave a tip when we get done, okay sweetheart?"

Amy blushed again. "Okay sweetie."

Sonic blushed a little this time. Rachel returned with the drinks. "Here you go. Are you ready to order?"

Again, the rose hedgehog went first. "I'll have the Fettuccine Alfredo please."

Rachel turned to Sonic, who replied quickly. "I'll have the same please, with those awesome breadsticks."

Rachel smiled, nodded, and left the hedgehog couple to themselves while their meals were prepared. Amy got up to use the restroom, but was tackled by a _very_ enraged Sally Acorn. Sonic went to help Amy, but was attacked by a guard.

Amy kicked Sally off of her, and began landing punches to the squirrel's face. Sally responded by kicking Amy in the stomach, then landing an elbow to Amy's skull, sending the pink hedgehog crashing to the ground.

Meanwhile, Sonic had the guard in a headlock, and was repeatedly sending his knee into the guard's face. One strong toss from Sonic sent the guard through the nearby door. Sonic followed, picking up a wooden board, and began bashing the guard until they stopped moving.

The enraged blue hedgehog didn't kill the guard, just knocked them out for a few hours. Sonic walked back into the restaurant, where Sally had Amy Rose pinned down, and a long knife ready to slice across Amy's throat. Sonic dashed over, and grabbed Sally's arm in a crushing grip.

Sally winced, then screamed with rage as Sonic dragged her out of the restaurant. "I have had enough of you trying to get back with me Sally."

The blue hedgehog was shaking with rage, making Sally more than a little scared. "W-W-What are you g-going to do w-with m-me?"

Sonic growled, locking eyes with the squirrel princess. "I would LOVE for you to be a male, because then I could beat your face in. But I don't hit women. Count yourself lucky. I'm going to give you one more chance, Sally. If you ever come near me or Amy again, and this includes your guards too, I will personally see you and your guards banished from this part of Station Square."

Without waiting for Sally to reply, Sonic stalked back inside, and helped Amy clean her wounds. Rachel returned with their orders. "Is everything okay?"

Sonic nodded, and held a whimpering Amy to him. "It is now. Thank you ma'am."

Rachel put the food on the table, which somehow remained standing, and went to the next customers, stepping around the debris on the floor. Amy cried heavily into Sonic's shoulder. "Why Sonic? Why does she hate me so much?"

Amy completely broke down, her cries unrestrained. The blue and pink hedgehogs froze when Sally's voice answered Amy's question. "It's because you have MY Sonic."

Amy broke free of Sonic's grasp, took out her hammer, and belted Sally hard in the jaw with it. "YOUR Sonic?! What makes you think he's yours you spoiled, shit-colored brat!"

Sally rolled across the floor, crashing to a stop against a wall. Slowly getting up, her head pounding, and wiping a steady stream of blood from her nose and mouth, Sally replied. "I'm better than you at everything related to him! That, and the fact I can please him better than you. Right Sonic?"

Sonic growled, his eyes cold enough to freeze beer. "Enough."

Sally's blue eyes stared back at the royal blue hedgehog. "I asked you a question."

Sonic's emerald eyes flashed. "ENOUGH!" he screams, making everyone cover their ears. The pink hedgehog grinned at Sally, and Sonic asked Rachel to get them some to-go boxes.

Turning back to Sally, Sonic nearly screamed at her. "You have been nothing by a headache to me Sally. I'm sick and tired of it. What part of leave me alone do you not understand? We're not together, and never will be again."

The squirrel princess began crying in an attempt to guilt Sonic into leaving Amy. "S-Sonic... What happened to you? You're not the same anymore."

Sonic whirled on her. "Wrong and I'll tell you how. When we broke up, I left you alone. I moved on. You're the one that's changed Sally. You can't take no for an answer. It doesn't sink in until a drastic measure is taken to prove it to you."

This time, Sally's blue eyes flashed. "I'm better than that pink slut and YOU KNOW IT!"

Amy Rose ran at Sally and hit her with the hammer again. She would have gone for a third strike, but Sonic held her back. "She's not worth it Ames. Get ready to leave."

The sakura hedgehog nodded, and began putting their food in the boxes. Then two police officers entered. "What happened here?"

Sonic pointed to Sally. "That squirrel attacked me and my girlfriend out of jealousy. I think her mental state is in question."

The officers picked a half-conscious Sally off the floor, handcuffed her, and escorted the now screaming and bloody squirrel to the police car. She was heard screaming as they left. "I'll be back Amy Rose! Sonic WILL be mine!"

The pink hedgehog laughed as her blue counterpart paid for the meal. Rejoining Amy, Sonic frowned. "I'm sorry Sally ruined our date Ames. I didn't even know she was here."

Amy gave a depressed sigh. "It's okay Sonikku. I just wish she'd find her own boyfriend."

Sonic nodded. "It won't happen because she's too crazy. Ready to go home?"

Amy nodded. The blue blur picked up the rose hedgehog gently, and bolted back to Amy's house.

_**-Back at Amy's house-**_

Sonic dashes into Amy's house, and sets the bruised hedgehog down. Amy's cuts had long stopped bleeding, and were scabbing over. Sonic himself had a few bruises, since the guard had armor on. Locking the door, the speedy blue hedgehog turned around to get another shower, and was met with a pair of tear filled eyes. "Sonic? Why did she attack me?"

Sonic held Amy close to him, and once again, she began crying into his chest. "Like she said, you have me. She's just gone too far, and now her and the guard are in jail, and maybe in a mental hospital now."

Amy giggled through her cries, and slowly Amy went from crying to sniffling a little. "What do we do now Sonic?"

Sonic smiled. "We still have several hours until the visitation. I think a shower to clean our wounds, then I can give you that massage. I have to ask though: Do you want the full body massage, or just your back?"

Amy shrugged, her shining jade eyes meeting Sonic's sparkling emerald ones. "I'll let you know. First, the shower."

Sonic nodded, and the hedgehog couple headed to the bathroom.

_**-35 minutes later-**_

Sonic had finished cleaning Amy's cuts in the shower, and now was preparing her burgundy colored room for Amy's massage. She'd chosen the full body massage, so the cerulean hedgehog lit some candles, dimmed the lights, and got some music playing softly.

The burgundy colored room looked all of a professional massage parlor. Amy walked in just as Sonic finished getting the room ready. "Sonic, this is beautiful. You really want to do this?"

Sonic laughed. "You volunteered for this Ames. Besides, you've had a hard day. You need to relax some, sweetheart."

Amy blushed, and climbed onto the bed, still naked from the shower. She'd dried off, but didn't put any clothes on since she would just have to take them off again for her massage. The blue blur smiled, and warmed up his hands with some warming gel. "Ready babe?"

Amy nodded, and lay on her stomach, wincing a bit. Sonic smiled at the view, and sat on one side of his pink girlfriend. Gently placing his hands on her shoulders and making mental notes of where she was bruised, Sonic began kneading Amy's muscles along her upper back.

Amy gave a purr of approval and closed her eyes as her blue stud rubbed her shoulders. "Ohhh that feels goooood..."

Sonic smiled and soon added in massaging her neck muscles as well. Another moan came from the pink hedgehog as her blue lover worked the tension out of her sore body. Another few minutes pass, and Sonic moves to the middle of Amy's back. Once again, Amy sounds her approval as Sonic massaged her sides as well as her back.

Sonic didn't know Amy was ticklish there along her ribs until she giggled and squirmed a bit. 'I'll keep that in mind' Sonic thought as he now moved to her lower back and ample butt. The pink hedgehog opened her eyes. "Sonic, remember not to go between my legs okay?"

The blue hedgehog nodded. "Of course Ames. Now relax and let me work."

Amy Rose giggled, nodded, and closed her eyes again. Sonic got more warming gel, and resumed massaging Amy's lower back and rear again, occasionally returning to Amy's neck, shoulders, and upper back. Amy shivered involuntarily, which made Sonic stop. "You okay Amy?"

She nodded. "Sure am. I just shivered because it felt so good."

After another attempt at massaging her lower back and bum, Sonic moved to Amy's arms and legs. The rose-colored hedgehog lifted her head, moaning in content ecstasy, then her head flopped back onto the Sonic-blue pillow. This gets a pleased chuckle from Sonic, and he begins massaging all over Amy's body, being careful not to go near her bruises.

Everywhere from Amy's head down to her feet gets rubbed gently as Sonic worked all over Amy's gorgeous body. The blue blur did this for about 20 minutes, and when he stopped, he noticed Amy's breathing had slowed. He'd massaged her to sleep.

Sonic smiled, and very gently tucked Amy under her sheets, and went to wash his hands. When he returned, Sonic climbed into bed with his pink lover, and wrapped her in his muscular arms. In her sleep, Amy nuzzled Sonic, and the cerulean speedster smiled, falling asleep in a few minutes.

_**-Several hours later-**_

Amy's the first to wake up. She finds Sonic's peach colored chest in her view. Sighing contently, Amy gives Sonic a kiss on the cheek, and slowly works herself free from Sonic's arms. 'He looks so cute when he's sleeping. Well, he looks cute to me anyway, but still...'

Amy made sure Sonic was still asleep, then crept out of her room to the kitchen, wincing from her bruises. Getting out the fettuccine alfredo from Olive Garden, Amy reheated it in the microwave. In a few minutes, it was ready.

The sakura hedgehog took a bottle of water from her refrigerator, and headed to her living room. Amy began eating as she turned her TV on to Nickelodeon. SpongeBob was on. Soon, Sonic walked in, his quills in various directions. Amy giggled. Sonic's stomach growls, and he laughs. "I blame you for my stomach's growling."

Amy smiled. "Okay Sonikku."

The royal blue hedgehog walked into the kitchen, got his fettuccine alfredo and the breadsticks from Olive Garden, heated them up, and joined Amy in the living room. "SpongeBob huh?"

Amy blushed. "What? I like SpongeBob."

Sonic got a water bottle from the refrigerator, and rejoined Amy. "I'm not complaining babe."

With this statement, the hedgehog couple finally enjoyed the meal they paid for hours ago.

_**-45 minutes later-**_

Sonic and Amy had finished their dinner. Sonic had run to his house to get some clothes, since he was getting tired of not wearing anything. This gave Amy some time to dress for the visitation. She chose to wear a red dress, matching sandals, and began to straighten her quills. 'Sonic's going to _love_ this look.'

Soon, she was done, and right on time. Sonic walked into the house. "Amy, I'm back."

Amy replies. "I'm in my room Sonic!"

The blue hedgehog walks into Amy's room, and stops dead in his tracks when he sees Amy Rose. "Damn..."

Amy blushes. "You like?"

Sonic covers his face, because his nose had started bleeding. The pink hedgehog became concerned. "Sonikku?"

Sonic smiled. "You look really cute Amy..."

She blushes again, and helps Sonic with his nosebleed. "Better?"

Sonic nodded, and gave Amy a kiss. "Thanks. Now, I have to go change."

After he left, Amy sat on her bed, waiting for Sonic to finish changing. Soon, the cobalt speedster appeared in the doorway. "How do I look?"

Amy gasped when she saw her blue boyfriend. Sonic was wearing a blue suit, black socks and shoes, and a blue tie. His quills were slicked back as usual. "You... look... _so_ hot."

Sonic smiled at his pink girlfriend. "Thanks babe. You ready?"

Amy nodded, and Sonic gave her a once-over. "You look hot too sweetheart."

Amy nuzzled Sonic under his chin, a blush on her cheeks. Sonic took Amy's hand, and the hedgehog couple headed to the visitation for the late Dr. Ivo Robotnik.

_**-At the funeral home, 8 PM-**_

Sonic and Amy walked through the doors to the funeral home. There, they saw Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Rouge, Chris, and Shadow. Sonic frowned a little. "I was expecting more than eight people to show up."

Amy nodded. "Well, you have to remember that Robotnik wasn't the nicest guy."

Sonic nodded. "Perhaps, but it's still nice to pay your respects."

Rouge waved to Amy, who nodded. "It looks like Rouge wants to talk to me."

Sonic chuckled. "I didn't think you two were friends."

Amy smiled. "We are, but there's a limit."

Sonic laughed, gave his pink lover a kiss, which Amy returned, and then the blue blur let Amy go talk with Rouge. Knuckles, Tails, and Cream joined Sonic. Tails shook his hand. "Hey dude. What's up?"

Sonic did his special handshake with the orange fox and red echidna. "Not much really. Amy and I are together now."

Tails had no reaction, since he knew, but Knuckles' jaw dropped. The shock was evident in his amethyst eyes. "You're kidding."

Sonic shook his head. "It just took longer than I thought it would. I just couldn't risk Robotnik targeting Amy to get at me. You know?"

The red echidna nodded. "I know how you feel. I didn't want that happening to Rouge either."

Tails joined in. "Same here with Cream."

Cream nuzzled Tails, her sparkling chocolate eyes making Tails blush. "Oh Miles..."

Sonic and Knuckles grinned. Tails only let Sonic and Cream call him by his birth name of Miles. The orange twin-tailed kitsune locked lips with his cream colored girlfriend. Then Tails' ocean blue eyes met Cream's chocolate colored eyes. You could see the passionate fireworks if you looked hard enough.

The 23 year old echidna smiled. "Get a room you two."

Sonic laughed when the fox and rabbit blushed. "Mister Sonic, Miles told me you and Amy were together. That's so sweet."

Now Sonic blushed, making Knuckles laugh. "Shut up." Sonic retorted. The four looked over to Rouge and Amy. "What do you think they're talking about?" Tails asked.

Sonic, Knuckles, and Cream shrugged.

_**-With Rouge and Amy-**_

The white bat and pink hedgehog were talking about Sonic. Rouge was wearing a light blue dress to match her eyes, strapless of course. "So Amy, how are things with you and Sonic?"

Amy smiled. "Other than Sally Acorn trying to get Sonic back, things are perfect."

Rouge frowned. "The crazy squirrel princess?"

Amy nodded. Rouge shook her head. "How bad has it gotten?"

Amy frowned, her green eyes meeting Rouge's aquamarine ones. "She and a guard attacked me and Sonic today during our lunch date at Olive Garden."

Rouge gasped. "Are you okay?"

Amy's face turned a shade of green, and she bolted to the nearest bathroom. A few minutes later, she returned. "I'm okay now."

Rouge gave Sonic a look, not a dirty one, but one that said something could be wrong with Amy. The blue hedgehog nodded. Rouge turned back to Amy. "I can see the forming scars. She put a beating on you didn't she?"

Amy giggled. "Maybe, but I still have Sonic, and she's in a straitjacket."

The white bat laughed. "Good. Maybe she'll get the hint now."

The pink hedgehog frowned. "I doubt it. I think she'll be out on good behavior."

Rouge sighed. "Let me know if she gives you any trouble if and when she gets out."

Amy nodded yes, then joined Sonic. Rouge didn't let that be for too long. She walked to the hedgehog couple, and walked Sonic about 25 feet away, leaving a confused Amy Rose, Knuckles, Tails, and Cream watching them.

_**-With Sonic and Rouge-**_

"What's this about Rouge?" the blue blur asked the white bat.

Rouge sighed. "Sonic, I think Amy may be pregnant."

Sonic's eyes widen. "How sure are you?"

Rouge looked right into Sonic's eyes. "Right now, about 15 percent sure. Come to my house with Amy the day after the funeral. Then we'll find out for sure."

Sonic nodded, and rejoined Amy as Rouge rejoined Knuckles. Shadow, who finally made his way from staring at Robotnik's body, walked past the three couples. "Humph."

That was all the black hedgehog said as he walked outside, the piercing crimson eyes showing no emotion. Once outside, Shadow took out a Chaos Emerald and yelled two words. "CHAOS CONTROL!"

There was a flash, then he was gone. Chris shook his head. "He never was one for emotions..."

The other six agreed. After a few hours everyone went home to get ready for the funeral tomorrow afternoon, Sonic and Amy together, Tails and Cream together, Rouge and Knuckles together, and Chris by himself. No one thought about Shadow, and no one knew where he went.

**NOTE: Another unnecessarily long chapter is finished. Hope your pitchforks and torches are ready, because it just gets worse from here. Don't say I didn't warn you.**


	6. An Eventful Funeral

A SonAmy Story Original Draft: Chapter 6 – An Eventful Funeral

**NOTE: Sorry this has taken so long to post. Work has been busy, and this is the first chance I've had to type up chapter 6. So here it is. **

It's about 11 AM. At Sonic's house, the blue blur is getting his black suit on. At Amy's house, the pink hedgehog is getting her black dress on. She's also wearing a black veil as well as black heels. Rouge is wearing a black dress as well, but tears are already falling down her face. "I'm so sorry..." she mumbles between sobs.

On Angel Island, Knuckles gets his black suit and tie on, as well as Tikal, since Robotnik once shattered the Master Emerald. At Tails' workshop, the fox and Cream the rabbit were getting ready to leave. Vanilla, Vector, Charmy, and Espio were attending as well. They hadn't known about the visitation. Pretty soon, everyone was headed toward the Station Square Park.

_**-2 PM, Station Square Park-**_

The small group gathered under the largest tree in the entire park. It was the only tree of its kind, and was called the Rothgan Oak. It was a huge tree, 390 feet tall, 50 feet in circumference, and the lowest branch made itself known nearly 80 feet off the ground. Robotnik's casket was there, under the shade of the massive branches of the Rothgan Oak.

Sonic was scheduled to make a speech, and it would go to Shadow, since the two hedgehogs knew the once-dangerous science genius best. The people that showed up, not counting the people burying Robotnik, were as follows: Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Knuckles, Tikal, Tails, Cream, Rouge, Vanilla, Vector, Espio, and Charmy. All were wearing black, and a few tears were shed.

It wasn't clear if the tears were from sadness or joy. Once everyone had taken a seat, the funeral director began the funeral. "Thank you for coming. I was expecting more people, but I don't blame them. Since we have several speeches to get through, let's get started."

The funeral director made way for Sonic. The blue furred hedgehog wiped a tear from an eye, and began his speech. "Well, where to begin? Dr. Robotnik was probably the toughest foe I've ever faced. For years, I faced off with him, trying to stop his plot of trapping animals and turning them into robots. Defeat after defeat, he always came back, with stronger machines and warships. I always admired his resolve to never give up. But now with his death..."

Sonic paused. "I don't know what to do anymore. He was the only source of adventure I had. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm going to miss him and his crazy robots."

Sonic stepped off the podium, and took his seat. Chris and Uncle Chuck arrived once Sonic stepped off the podium, and sat behind Rouge and Knuckles. Amy stepped up to the podium, because Shadow wasn't anywhere to be seen. Sonic had seen him there, and kept his guard up. After Amy was done, Chris, then Uncle Chuck, and Knuckles delivered their speeches. Rouge was last, and halfway through her speech, she broke down. But she wasn't crying over Robotnik's death.

Turning to Knuckles, she bawled. "I'm sorry Knuckles, but I have to come clean." Everyone held their breath as she continued. "I've been seeing Shadow for the last three months..."

Just then, Shadow appeared, and Rouge ran to him. "She's done with you", Shadow growled. Knuckles only watched as his former girlfriend vanished with Shadow, thanks to Chaos Control. Everyone was shocked, and Knuckles fell to his knees, tears coming to his purple eyes. "Rouge..." he whispered.

There was a ticking sound. "It's a bomb!" Uncle Chuck's voice kicked everyone into looking for the explosive. Tails found it under Robotnik's casket. "I got it!"

He got on his back and began to try and defuse it. He had 30 seconds. Sonic turned to the funeral director. "Bury the casket and run!"

Tails removed the bomb and the funeral director and pallbearers began putting as much dirt as they could onto the redwood casket. 15 seconds remained on the bomb's clock.

"Gotta work faster..." Tails growled. Sonic went to help with burying the casket while Amy Rose got everyone away from the bomb. 5 seconds left. Tails threw the bomb as hard as he could straight up into the air. "EVERYONE SCATTER!"

The casket was half buried in the ground, as everyone ran as fast as they could. Knuckles buried himself and Tikal in a hole, Sonic carried Amy away, and Tails and Cream flew away. Uncle Chuck and Chris took cover behind some trees.

Then the bomb blew up.

It was a tremendous explosion. The rest of the dirt was knocked into the hole, covering Robotnik's casket. However, all the trees with a 100 yard radius were knocked down. The only tree that wasn't taken down was the Rothgan Oak. The root system somehow withstood the blast, though the bark on the tree was severely charred. The fleeing funeral-goers were also peppered with small branches, splinters of bark, and some dirt.

Uncle Chuck and Chris came from behind their trees, which were barely outside the blast radius. "Everyone okay?" Uncle Chuck shouts.

Chris looked around. He found Knuckles in Tikal in a hole, and helped them out. Tails and Cream floated to the ground. These six went and found Vanilla, Vector, Espio, and Charmy up in a tree about 400 feet from the blast zone. But there was no trace of Sonic and Amy.

Tails looked around. "SONIC!" he shouted. Cream looked around. "Amy?" she yelled. Espio's enhanced ninja hearing picked up Sonic's reply. "They're this way." He pointed to his left as he said this.

Nearly 800 feet away, they found Sonic holding a shaking Amy Rose. Vector frowned. "Is she okay?"

Vanilla got worried. "What happened Sonic?"

The blue hedgehog gently spoke to his pink lover, then addressed the group. "Where's Charmy?"

Vector shrugged. "Probably sucking pollen from a flower."

Sonic nodded. "Ames will be fine. She's just really scared."

Amy's muffled voice came between scared sobs. "W-Why Sonikku?"

Sonic frowned. "I don't know. He probably used Chaos Control to get back into the funeral home and planted the bomb."

Cream spoke up. "What will we do Sonic?"

The royal blue speedster shrugged. "I'm not sure. Shadow has Rouge now, and since he can use Chaos Control, we probably won't find him anytime soon. I think our best chance is to leave, since no one here knows if Shadow planted another bomb."

With everyone agreeing, the funeral was de-assed with a quickness. Well, everyone but Knuckles and Tikal. "Why Rouge?"

Tikal wrapped the other echidna in her arms. "Maybe she'll come back to you."

Then Knuckles turned his tear-filled amethyst eyes to Tikal. "What if she doesn't?"

Tikal smiled. "Your heart will heal in time. Now let's go. The Master Emerald won't guard itself."

The red echidna nodded, and slowly walked away from the area. The funeral personnel finished packing in the dirt once they returned from their hiding places and then went back to the funeral home.

_**-With Shadow and Rouge-**_

Shadow and Rouge had been at Rouge's house for a while now. The black hedgehog and white bat were on the couch, reviewing G.U.N. trainee films. Shadow frowned. "These people will never cut it. They're not fast enough."

Rouge shook her head. "Shad, no one can do what you can. You have to take that into account."

Shadow growled a two word reply. "I am."

The white bat sighed, and shut off the TV. Her aquamarine eyes locked with the black hedgehog's crimson orbs. "You judge them too hard."

He growled back. "You don't judge hard enough. Besides, I've been with G.U.N. a lot longer than you."

Rouge then gave Shadow a wink. "I think we've reviewed long enough. It's time to review something else."

Shadow smiled, which shocked the white bat. "Shad, you're smiling."

The black and red hedgehog nodded. "Yes, but you're getting off subject."

Rouge licked her lips. "Then let me fix that problem."

Soon the two were hot and heavy on Rouge's couch.

_**-At Amy Rose's house-**_

Our blue hero was patiently waiting for his pink lover to finish with her shower. Her cuts from Sally's attacks were looking much better, and other than Shadow trying to kill everyone at the funeral, it was another normal day. While waiting for Amy, the phone rang.

Being the only other person there, Sonic answered it. "Hello?"

"_Hello Sonic."_ It was Rouge. _"How's Amy doing?"_

Sonic shrugged. "She's still in the shower."

Rouge thought for a minute. _"Can you and Amy be at my place around 9 AM tomorrow?"_

Sonic thought for a second. "I think we can pull it off."

The white bat smiled, though Sonic couldn't see it. _"Alright, see you then."_

Sonic nodded. "Bye Rouge."

Just then, Amy walked out of the bathroom, still wearing nothing but a towel. Her voice sent shivers down Sonic's spine. "Hey baby. Who was that?"

The green eyes blinked as the speedster tried to form the answer. "I-It was R-Rouge. She wants us to be at her place around 9 AM tomorrow."

The sakura hedgehog purred a reply, making Sonic's ears twitch. "Well, it's about 6 PM now... if we go to sleep by midnight, then we'll have plenty of rest for the visit. But first Sonikku, I have a question."

Sonic nodded. "Yes Ames?"

She lifted the back of her towel, and smiled lustily, showing Sonic her bum and wagging tail. "How bad do you want me?"

Sonic purred an answer into her ears this time. "That's all you have to say, my love."

The hedgehog couple entered Amy's room, where they performed the mating ritual once again. Around 9:30 PM, they were done, and the hedgehog lovers fell asleep, with Amy once again with her head on Sonic's muscular chest. Sonic smiled, his mind reproducing the image of Amy and her messy quills, which he kind of liked. However, their dreams during the night were centered around what was to come at Rouge's house the next morning.

**NOTE: I hope your pitchforks and torches are ready! **


	7. The Not-So-Surprising News

A SonAmy Story Original Draft: Chapter 7 – The Not-So-Surprising News

**NOTE: Strong language warning**

Once again, Amy's the first one to wake up... but it's 4 AM, and she feels sick. Barely making it to the bathroom in time, the pink hedgehog falls to her knees, and empties her stomach's contents. It's a violent vomiting, and because of how early it was, Amy couldn't figure out what was causing her to feel so bad.

Meanwhile, Sonic had woken up, and walked to the bathroom. He'd woken up when Amy had bolted from the bed. Knocking gently on the door, the emerald eyes are filled with concern, and it shows when he speaks. "Amy, are you okay?"

The answer comes with more violent vomiting. The blue hedgehog frowns, and goes to the kitchen, retrieving some ginger ale from the refrigerator. Pouring a cup, Sonic puts the bottle back in the refrigerator, and goes back to the bathroom. Gently knocking again, Sonic opens the door.

He finds his pink counterpart sitting on the floor, sobbing into her knees. "Here Ames. Drink this."

The teary jade eyes meet the blue blur, and Amy nods, taking the cup of ginger ale. After drinking it, Sonic takes the cup, and puts it by the sink. Kneeling in front of Amy, Sonic wraps his pink girlfriend in his arms. She hugs him back and whimpers. "Sonikku? W-What's wrong with me?"

Then she begins crying into her blue boyfriend's chest. Sonic kisses her forehead gently. "I think you're just getting sick babe. Besides, we're going to be seeing Rouge today, so maybe she can tell us what's wrong."

Amy nodded, looking into Sonic's emerald eyes. Sonic gently brushed away her tears. "Ready for bed now Ames?"

The pink hedgehog nuzzled Sonic under his chin. "Yes, as long as you keep me in your arms."

Sonic chuckled. "Deal."

The hedgehogs returned to bet, and Sonic wrapped Amy in his arms, just like he promised. There were no more interruptions for the rest of the night.

_**-Four hours later-**_

Sonic opens his eyes, and finds Amy staring at him. "Good morning Sonikku."

Sonic gave Amy a sweet kiss. "Good morning Ames. You ready to see Rouge?"

The rose-colored hedgehog smiled, and crawled out of bed, pulling Sonic with her to the shower.

_-30 minutes later-_

Sonic and Amy were in the living room. Amy was eating cereal, and Sonic was eating some French toast. The two hedgehogs were talking about what was causing Amy to feel so sick. Topics ranged from food poisoning to illness to pregnancy. The pink and blue hedgehogs didn't think it was Amy possibly being pregnant, though it was slowly becoming the most likely cause.

The blue hedgehog put the dishes away as Amy got her sandals from her room. Amy decided on wearing her green sundress and sandals. Sonic went with blue jeans, a white shirt, and blue sandals this time. Once ready, the couple left Amy's house, still trying to figure out Amy's sickness.

_**-Rouge's house, 9:15 AM-**_

The white bat was pacing back and forth, Shadow and Tails just kind of watching her. Tails was the doctor today, since Rouge couldn't get an actual doctor to come. The orange fox was smarter than any doctor anyway, but he came with a phone, ready to call a doctor, should the need arise.

"Where are they?" Rouge growled. A knock on the door sounds. She opens it and finds Sonic and Amy. "Sorry we were late. Amy hasn't been feeling good."

Rouge nodded, and the hedgehog couple walked in. Tails walks over to them. "Hey you two."

Sonic shook Tails' hand. "Hey kid. Why are you here?"

The orange twin-tailed kitsune laughed. "I'll let Rouge explain."

The white bat joins Tails, Sonic, and Amy. "I asked you two over because of what I talked to you about Sonic."

The blue hedgehog nodded, recalling the conversation. Amy gave Sonic a quizzical look. Sonic looked at her. "Amy, I think Tails is going to be giving you a pregnancy exam."

The pink hedgehog frowned. "Why Tails?"

Rouge cut in. "Because Tails has more smarts than the rest of us combined. That, and he has a doctor on speed dial. You'll be fine Amy."

Sonic nodded. "Besides, Tails knows I'll kill him if he does more than examine you."

Rouge spoke again. "If Sonic doesn't do it, I sure as hell will."

Tails looked horrified. He knew Sonic wouldn't follow through on threats directed at him, but Rouge would. The orange fox turned to Amy. "Well Amy, when you're ready, we'll get started."

The pink hedgehog gave her blue lover a kiss, and followed Tails into the bathroom. Sonic sat down on the couch, awaiting the results of the exam. "You really put your jewel hoarding to work, didn't you Rouge?"

The white bat smiled. "It's a four story house. I had it custom built so I could get anywhere in it without much effort. As you saw, it's white on the outside, with various colors for all the rooms here."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "How many rooms are there?"

Rouge thought. "At least 15, but the extra rooms are for family or party guests."

Sonic gave a low whistle. "Yeah, that's way too many rooms for me."

Rouge joined Sonic on the couch. "So, how was Amy today?"

Shaking his head, the blue blur sighed. "She threw up early this morning and..."

Tails pokes his head out from the bathroom. "Do we have any ginger ale? Amy threw up in here."

Rouge got the beverage, then rejoined Sonic. "You know what this means right?"

Sonic nodded. "We both do. We got caught up in the moment, but we both knew the risks."

The pair are now joined by Shadow, who leans against a wall. Turning the red eyes to Sonic, the black and red hedgehog growled one word. "Faker."

Sonic fired back. "Shit head."

Rouge smacked both of them, Sonic for cursing, and Shadow for instigating. "Quit acting so childish. You're both old enough to talk things out."

Shadow shakes his head. Sonic mutters. "Don't count on it."

The 24 year old white bat sighed, and joined Sonic on the couch again. Bits of Tails' exam and conversation with Amy are heard, but nothing too clear...

_**-15 minutes later-**_

Tails and Amy walk out from the bathroom, Amy smiling. Tails is the first to speak. "Sorry that took so long. I had to talk with my doctor friend, and she wanted to talk with Amy, etc. Anyway, I'll let Amy take it from here."

The pink hedgehog walked slowly to her blue boyfriend, and everyone waited for the results, which had been confirmed with one of Rouge's pregnancy tests. Taking a deep breath, Amy spoke in a barely audible voice. "Sonikku..."

Sonic nodded. "Yes Ames?"

Taking his hands, Amy locked her green eyes with Sonic's emerald eyes, and continued.

"I'm pregnant."

Rouge, Tails, Shadow, and Amy waited for Sonic's reaction. Now, he wasn't too surprised, but it's still a shock to hear it. Tears come to Amy's eyes. "Sonic?"

The blue hedgehog suddenly collapsed to the floor, making Amy scream in horror, Rouge gasp, Tails call the doctor, and even Shadow looked over.

_-A few minutes later-_

The emerald green eyes slowly open. Sonic's still on the floor. Tails' ocean blue eyes meet him, and he hears Tails speak. "He's awake, but he looks dazed... Okay... Alright. Thanks for all your help. Bye."

Tails hangs up and looks at Shadow. "Shadow, get a cool cloth for his head. He'll need it."

Sonic goes to sit up, but Tails gently pushes him back down. "Easy dude. Don't try to sit up yet."

Shadow returned with the cloth, and Tails put it on Sonic's head. Sonic spoke quietly. "T-Tails? What happened?"

Tails frowned. "You fainted."

Sonic looks at Shadow, who looks like he might actually be concerned a little. Then again, looks can be deceiving. "Shadow? Other than the floor, did I hit anything else?"

The black and red hedgehog nodded. "You bashed your dome on Rouge's table before you hit."

The speedster frowned. "Where's Amy?"

Tails nodded to Shadow. "Go get them."

The twin-tailed fox answered Sonic. "Amy freaked when you fainted. Rouge is with her now."

A nod from Sonic is all Tails gets as a reply. _'I can't believe Amy's pregnant with my child... Are we ready for a family? We've not been together for a week yet, and I've already gotten her pregnant... Good job Sonic... I bet you feel REAL proud of yourself don't you... This is a disaster...'_

Sonic's thoughts are interrupted as his eyes see the white bat walking in with his still crying pink hedgehog girlfriend. "See Amy? He's fine. Go to him."

Amy wastes no time in running to Sonic, who's still lying on the floor. "S-Sonic?"

The blue hedgehog smiled. "Hey babe. Sorry I fell out on you."

Fresh tears erupt from Amy's jade eyes as she buries her face in Sonic's chest, her cries unbridled. Tails takes this chance to make his exit. "Rouge, keep me updated on them okay?"

The white bat nodded. "I will. Thank you for everything Tails."

The orange fox smiles, then leaves Rouge's giant house. Amy continued to cry on Sonic. "You're not happy about this at all are you?"

The blue blur frowned. "What made you think that Ames? I was just a little shocked is all."

The sakura hedgehog shook her head, the pink quills sticking to her face. "Doesn't answer my question."

Sonic finally sat up, and held Amy Rose close to him, making her cries become sniffles. "I'm very happy about it, Amy. But we have a lot to talk about once we leave and get back to your house okay?"

Amy nodded, finally looking into Sonic's eyes, a few tears still falling. Sonic gently brushed them away, and stood up, somehow keeping Amy in his arms. "Thanks Rouge and Shadow. We'll keep you updated."

The black and red hedgehog watched as Rouge escorted the hedgehog couple out. "I hope things work out between them Shad."

He nodded. "I think they will. Sonic's sensible enough."

The white bat faced him. "Am I actually hearing you right? You actually have emotions, and actually care about people?"

Shadow frowned, pretending like nothing had happened. "Don't get used to it."

They kept talking, and eventually decided on taking a nap on the couch, the TV on at a low volume.

_**-1 hour later-**_

Sonic and Amy are on Amy's couch, cuddling. Amy was happy. She was carrying the future child of the cerulean speedster. _'I can't believe I'm carrying Sonic's child! This is one of the happiest days of my life!'_

Amy gives a content sigh, her jade green eyes shining brightly. The pink hedgehog gave Sonic a gentle nuzzle to his chest, smiling at the muscular chest and six pack abs that were hers and only hers. The blue blur smiled at his pink lover. He adored her, every part of her. The quills, her toned stomach, and everything else Amy Rose boasted.

She was his, and he was hers. Their love was stronger than any other that could be compared to it. However, Sonic's thoughts were the complete opposite of Amy. _'How could I let this happen? I'm a free spirit aren't I? I can't settle down. I was never meant to. But I've gotten Amy pregnant, and I can't leave her to raise a child by herself. It's just not right. I CAN'T DECIDE WHAT TO DO DAMMIT!'_

Sonic sighs. It was now or never. "Amy, we need to talk."

Amy sits up. "What is it Sonic?"

The speedster turned to his pink-furred lover. "We need to decide what to do about the baby."

Amy frowned. "I thought you were happy about it."

Sonic sighed. "I don't think we're ready Amy."

Tears came to Amy's eyes, but didn't fall yet. "Why did you have sex with me then?"

Sonic shook his head, the long blue quills moving freely. "I thought I was ready, and part of me still thinks so, but for the time being, I think we need some time to get our thoughts straight."

A pair of arms wraps around Sonic, and Amy buries her face in his chest. "P-Please don't break up with me. I-I can't raise a c-child on m-my own."

Sonic held Amy close to him. "I never planned on making you do so Amy. I promised you I'd never leave you, and I promise you now, you will not raise the child by yourself."

Two tear-filled green eyes look into the emerald eyes of the royal blue hedgehog. "D-Do you m-mean that Sonikku?"

The nod confirms Amy's hopes. "Every word."

Amy crashes her soft lips against Sonic's in relief and happiness. Sonic kisses back. Then, the two hedgehogs touch tongues, and for a few minutes they made out like this. They broke the kiss, then Sonic sighed. "Call Rouge and talk to her. I'll talk to Tails, and maybe Knuckles or Shadow. I'll be back soon okay babe?"

Amy nodded, and Sonic headed to the park. Amy picked up the phone, and dialed the white bat's number. "Rouge? It's about Sonic..."

_**-In the park-**_

Sonic was sitting on a bench, tugging on his quills in frustration. It was a sunny day, but the beauty was lost to the blue hedgehog. "What do I do?"

A green flash, and Sonic looks up to find Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles in front of him. "Rouge told me about this Sonic."

The blue hedgehog looked back at the orange fox, red echidna, and his black counterpart. "I'm not leaving her guys. I can't."

He's cut off by Knuckles. "You're damn right you can't!"

Tails sighs. "Knuckles, don't make it any harder on him."

Knuckles goes to reply, but Shadow cuts him off. "Can it you two. We're here to help, and you two bitching at each other isn't working."

This works, and Sonic's emerald green eyes look into Knuckles' amethyst eyes, Tails' ocean blue eyes, and Shadow's crimson eyes. "Well?"

Tails speaks up first. "Even if you and Amy don't stay together, you can't back out of raising the child, Sonic."

Sonic nodded, then Knuckles piped up. "Dude, you'd never be looked at the same way if you did. You've basically got no choice."

Sonic sighed. "I'm not ready for a family yet, guys. This wasn't supposed to happen."

Shadow now speaks. "You should have thought about that before you had sex with her. Besides, it didn't stop you from becoming her boyfriend, did it?"

Sonic nodded. "I promised her I wouldn't leave her, and I won't. I just can't do it."

Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow nod. "Then you already know what you must do."

The blue blur looks at the speaker, who happened to be Knuckles. "I just wish it was easier."

Shadow grabs Knuckles and Tails, and speaks one last time. "Not all battles are won against enemies."

Another green flash, and Sonic was alone again.

_**-At Amy's house-**_

Rouge arrives with Tikal at Amy's house. Rouge had decided that since Amy was pregnant, all support was necessary. Knocking on Amy's door, the white bat and lighter-red echidna waited while Amy came to the door. "Hey Rouge, hi Tikal. Come on in."

They entered, and sat on Amy's couch. Closing the door, Amy smiled at the two. "Want something to drink?"

Rouge and Tikal agreed on water. Getting three glasses of water, Amy takes one, and the other two were for Rouge and Tikal. The pink hedgehog sits on the couch. "Well, you didn't come here for nothing. What's up?"

Exchanging a glance, the white bat speaks first. "Well, you said it was about Sonic. So what's going on?"

Amy sighed. "He left for the park a while ago. He seemed hesitant about raising his child."

Tikal nodded. The pinkish echidna turned her blue eyes to Amy. "Well, I'm jealous of you Amy. Sonic's dreamy."

Amy pulled out her hammer. "I get enough problems with Sally Acorn. Don't even start."

Rouge stepped between them. "Amy, calm down. Tikal knows to stay away from Sonic."

Amy put the giant red and yellow hammer away, and sat back on the couch. Tikal nodded. "Besides, Sally drives me nuts. I can't stand her."

Rouge clears her throat. "Can we get back on subject please?"

Tikal nodded, and Amy started again. "Well, he just didn't seem like he was truly happy about the child."

Tikal smiled. "Give him time. He'll come around, Amy."

The pink hedgehog turned her jade eyes to the reddish-pink echidna. "Y-You sure?"

Rouge spoke up. "He will, Amy. Like Tikal said, he just needs a little time."

Amy gave the white bat a hug. "Thank you Rouge. I feel better."

Then Amy hugs Tikal. "Sorry I got mad at you."

Tikal giggled. "It's alright."

The three females continued to talk about various things, mainly things about their boyfriends. Rouge talked about Shadow, Amy about Sonic, and Tikal about Knuckles.

_**-A few hours later-**_

Amy, Rouge, and Tikal are still talking about their partners when Sonic walks in. Amy immediately bolts to her blue-furred boyfriend. "Sonikku!"

Sonic hugs his pink lover, being gentle. "Hey Ames."

Then he sees Rouge and Tikal giggling. "Amy, what did you tell them?"

Amy blushed, giggling a little. "Rouge, Tikal, and I were discussing how good our partners were in bed."

Sonic eyes the white bat and pink echidna. "Oh really? What has my incredibly sexy Amy Rose told you two?"

They giggle a bit as Amy presses herself against Sonic's strong chest and abs. Wrapping his muscular arms around Amy, Sonic looks at Rouge and Tikal again. "I'm waiting."

Rouge speaks for both Tikal and herself. "We're both jealous, Sonic."

Sonic chuckles a bit. "Why? I only do what's natural."

Tikal speaks up. "Well, that's why we're jealous. Don't get us wrong, Shadow and Knuckles are _awesome_ in bed. However, according to Rouge, Shadow uses some of his weird Chaos stuff, and Knuckles needs to draw on the Master Emerald sometimes."

Amy continues. "You, however, don't need any of that. That's why they're jealous of us Sonic."

Then Amy notices that Rouge and Tikal are lustily eyeing the blue stud. Sonic noticed as well. "You two look really aroused for some reason."

The white bat and pinkish echidna pushed their way past the sakura hedgehog, Sonic meeting Rouge's aquamarine eyes and Tikal's sapphire ones. "Um... what are you doing?"

The two females both answer Sonic, and it sent shivers down his spine. "We want you to fuck us both, Sonic."

The blue hedgehog nearly melted at their purring answer, but then he saw Amy. Her shamrock eyes watched with fear as Sonic was sandwiched between Rouge and Tikal. The white bat and reddish-pink echidna were... gifted. Both were toned, and both had very large breasts, juicy bums, and dripping flowers just begging for Sonic's attention.

However, Amy's sad whisper snapped him back to reality. "Sonic..."

Pushing Rouge and Tikal away gently, Sonic walked to Amy, wrapping his arms around her. His voice was flat, but solid. "Rouge, Tikal, I appreciate your offer, but I won't oblige you."

The rage is clear on the faces of the bad and echidna. "Why not?"

Sonic turned to them. "A few reasons. One, you're both taken. Two, I don't think Shadow and Knuckles would like it if they knew of this. Third, I care about Amy enough not to do that to her. You two had plenty of time after I left Sally. Now, please leave, or I'll have Shadow and Knuckles come and personally escort you out."

Rouge and Tikal left, scowling at Amy Rose. When they left Sonic turned to Amy. "What is it about me that all these women find attractive?"

The sakura hedgehog hugged her royal blue stud. "They heard about your intimacy skills. But I love you for everything you have to offer."

Sonic nuzzled Amy, making her blush. "Same to you, my love."

Sonic and Amy's tongues met, and the hedgehog couple stayed this way for a few minutes, until Amy pulled away. "What would you like for dinner Sonic?"

He thought for a minute. "Do you have any chilidogs?"

Amy laughed. "Of course. I'll go make some for us."

She went to the kitchen, and got them cooking while Sonic watched TV. There was a marathon on about some guy who ran around eating a whole lot of food. Sonic heard and felt his stomach growl. The host was in the middle of some ridiculous challenge that only Big the Cat could finish. Another growl, and the blue blur laughed. "Hang on buddy. Amy's making the food."

After a few more minutes, the chilidogs were ready. Amy brought in two for Sonic, and two for herself. Sonic gave Amy a quizzical look. "Two chilidogs babe?"

The light pink hedgehog laughed. "Remember, I'm feeding two people here Sonikku. I need all I can get."

A nod from the blue hedgehog, and they eat the chilidogs while watching the TV show. Amy shook her head. "How can one person eat all that food?"

Sonic shrugged. "Beats me. Either way, these chilidogs are AWESOME!"

Amy gave Sonic a kiss on his cheek, blushing. "Thanks babe."

Now, the blue hedgehog blushes, turning his blue fur a purple color. His pink lover giggled. "Aw, you look so cute when you blush, Sonikku."

Sonic blushed more. "You look cute period."

This makes Amy blush again, her pink fur turning a reddish-purple. "Thank you sweetie."

The hedgehog couple resumed eating. Both hedgehogs ate both chilidogs, and after putting up the dishes, they resume watching the eating marathon. Amy curled up in Sonic's lap, putting her head on Sonic's chest. After a few minutes, her eyes close, and her breathing slows.

Smiling, Sonic gets a nearby blanket, and drapes it over himself and the sleeping Amy Rose. She smiles in her sleep, and curls closer to her blue stud. Sonic plants a gentle kiss on her cheek, and wraps his arms around her. Sonic goes back to watching the TV marathon for a while. It was about 8 PM. _'How does this guy not collapse from all the food he eats?'_

Eight episodes later, the blue blur can't stop yawning. It's midnight, and Sonic can't fight the sleep any longer. Turning off the TV, Sonic replaces the blanket on the couch, and gently picks Amy up. Sonic turns off all the lights, locks the door, and goes to Amy's room, all while carrying Amy.

Reaching the bed, Sonic pulls back the sheets, and gently places Amy on the bed. The cool touch of the sheets makes Amy shiver. Sonic undresses, and climbs into bed behind her. Pulling Amy to him, Sonic pulls the sheets over them, and he's soon asleep, with Amy snuggled close to him.

**NOTE: Just two more chapters to go before this story is over. **


	8. Double Date With Special Desserts

A SonAmy Story Original Draft: Chapter 8 – Double Date With Special Desserts

A few days pass, and Amy's morning sickness continued, some days worse and some days better. In fact, Sonic and Amy got into a routine. Since it was usually around 4 AM when Amy went to vomit, Sonic was prepared with the ginger ale. After she was done, the hedgehogs returned to bed, and slept the rest of the night.

Today though, things were different. Amy was in the bathroom for much longer than she had been the last few days. Sonic had the entire bottle of ginger ale there, and his emerald eyes radiated his concern. _'Boy, Ames has it really bad...'_

The pink hedgehog had been there for well over an hour, seeming to throw up everything from the last three days. Amy's jade eyes were welling with tears from the pain. "S-Sonic..." she managed to say before she once again threw up.

Another ten minutes pass, and another few cups of ginger ale and water later, Amy was done throwing up. Flushing everything away, Amy collapsed to the floor, crying her eyes out. Sonic, being the nice boyfriend he is, immediately wraps Amy in his arms. She held him as she sobbed into his chest. "S-Sonic... What's wrong with me?"

The blue blur rubbed Amy's back gently. "Some days are worse than others Ames."

She continued crying, which made Sonic wonder what he could do to help her. So, he began humming a song to her. He didn't remember the title, but at that time, he wasn't concerned about it. Soon, Amy's cries became sniffles, which quieted after a few minutes. As Sonic continued humming, the jade eyes of the pink hedgehog closed, and she fell asleep, a smile on her face.

Sonic picked Amy up, turned off the bathroom light, and returned to Amy's room, gently tucking her into the bed sheets. Making a mental note to get more ginger ale, the blue hedgehog joined Amy in bed, wrapped her in his arms, and fell asleep.

_**-9 AM-**_

Sonic wakes up to find Amy in the bathroom, once again throwing up. It's not as bad as earlier that morning, but he's certain Amy isn't feeling very good. Joining Amy, Sonic helps her burn through the rest of the ginger ale. Once done, Amy flushed the toilet, and again Sonic holds her, gently rubbing her back. "Ames, I'm going to get more ginger ale okay?"

Amy nodded. "Okay Sonikku. Please hurry back."

Sonic nodded, quickly got dressed, and bolted off to the store. This served a dual purpose: Sonic _was _getting the ginger ale, but was also getting in his morning run.

_**-30 minutes later-**_

Amy was on her couch, watching a TV show related to raising a baby. Sonic walked in carrying two three-liter bottles of ginger ale. He puts them in the fridge, and joins Amy, eating some cereal. "I guess it's about time we started watching shows like this, isn't it?"

Amy giggled. "Well, I figured we could get a head start on what to expect."

Her blue stud agreed. "I think we should also get some books and eventually attend classes as well."

Amy smiled. "And you think you won't be a good father."

Sonic chuckled. "I think nine months will settle all that babe. Also, tonight is the night that Tails and Cream asked us to double-date with them."

The sakura hedgehog blushed. "I'll be more than happy to, Sonic,"

Nodding, Sonic picked up the phone, and called Tails. _"Hello?"_ came the fox's voice.

"Tails, it's Sonic."

Tails smiled. _"How are you?"_

Sonic chuckled. "I'm great, just calling to tell you that Amy and I are able to double-date with you and Cream tonight."

Tails nodded at his house. _"Alright. Be at Olive Garden tonight at 8, okay?"_

Sonic nodded. "I'll see you then Tails."

Hanging up the phone, Sonic turned to Amy. "They're eating at Olive Garden. Tonight at 8 is when we need to meet them."

Amy giggled. "As long as Sally isn't there, that's fine."

Sonic laughed, and the hedgehog couple went back to watching the baby TV shows.

_**-7 PM-**_

Sonic wakes up, not realizing he'd fallen asleep on the couch with Amy. It's dark out, and he hears the TV on, still showing baby shows. _'When did I fall asleep?'_

He tries to sit up, but can't because Amy's asleep on top of him. Chuckling, Sonic gently shook her. "Ames, wake up. We need to get ready."

He gets a mumble in reply. "Five more minutes honey."

Sonic giggled. "We need to be at the restaurant in an hour."

This made Amy bolt upright. "You're kidding."

Sonic shook his head. "Nope, and we both know it takes a while for us to get ready."

Amy hops off Sonic, and drags him to the shower. "Then we better hurry."

Sonic smiled as Amy dragged him along.

_**-8 PM, Olive Garden-**_

Tails and Cream were waiting for Sonic and Amy to arrive. The twin-tailed kitsune was wearing an orange suit and ocean blue tie, matching his fur and eyes. Cream went with a light brown dress with brown heels, so that she matched her own fur and eyes. "Any sign of them Miles?"

As soon as she finished speaking, a blue streak arrived at the restaurant. "Hey guys."

It was Sonic and Amy. Sonic had decided to wear a blue suit and shoes, with green tie and socks to match Amy's eyes. Amy had worn a pink dress with green heels to match Sonic's eyes.

Tails smiled at the hedgehog couple. "How strange it is that we all decided to match in some way huh? Glad you two could make it."

The hostess called for "Prower, party of four". The fox, rabbit, and two hedgehogs entered the ritzy restaurant. Sonic made a request for a specific waitress to serve them. The hostess nodded, and Sonic joined Amy, Cream, and Tails at their booth.

After a few minutes, their waitress came to the table and recognized Sonic and Amy. "Hi guys! How are you two?"

Sonic smiled. "Hi Rachel. I wanted to apologize for the last time we were here. The attacker is hopefully in a straitjacket, so things should be normal."

Rachel giggled. "I'm glad. Let's see... I know what the two hedgehogs will order. What would the fox and rabbit like?"

Tails smiled. "I'll have the Caesar Salad and a water."

Rachel nodded, and looked at Cream, who looked at the menu and nodded. "I'd like the Shrimp Scampi and a water please."

Rachel smiled, and went to get the orders filled. Tails looked at Sonic. "She's really nice."

Sonic smiled and nodded. "Why else did you think I asked for her?"

Cream and Amy laughed at Tails' face, which showed shock. "You know her?"

Amy nodded. "She was our waitress when Sonic and I were last here, when Sally attacked us."

The orange fox nodded. "What happened to her?"

Sonic grinned. "She's in a mental asylum for the time being... I hope she is anyway."

Tails laughed. "Good. It's about time someone took action against her... Um... Ways."

After about 20 minutes, Rachel returned with a fully loaded tray of food. "Okay... The two fettuccine alfredo meals and sweet teas are for the two hedgehogs. Here's the Shrimp Scampi and water for the rabbit, and the Caesar Salad and water for the fox."

As she spoke, Rachel put the orders on the table. "If you need anything, let me know, okay?"

The two couples nodded, and the brown haired, brown eyed human went to the rest of her tables.

_**-45 minutes later-**_

Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Cream had finished their meals. Sonic and Tails paid for their meals separately: Sonic for himself and Amy, and Tails for himself and Cream. Motioning to Tails, Sonic put $50 on the table, which Tails matched. This $100 tip was twice the amount of their dinner, but all four felt Rachel had done an awesome job as their waitress.

Little did they know how much better this made her feel. After the two couples left, they heard a voice. "Wait!"

Turning around, they see Rachel. "I have to ask, why did you tip me so much?"

Sonic spoke for the group. "It's because you did a wonderful job tonight, Rachel. Also, I still feel bad about Sally ruining my last visit here."

Rachel kneels, and hugs all four of them at once. "Thank you so much."

She's met with hugs from Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Cream. "It's no problem Rachel, and we'll be back."

The young waitress then went back inside, going back to her other tables. The two couples began the walk home, but Tails suggested they spend some time at Amy's house. The other three agreed, thinking they were going to play some games. Little did they know that their plans would change...

_**-1 hour later, Amy's house-**_

Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Cream were sitting at the living room table. Amy and Cream had changed into their usual wear. For Amy, it was her green spaghetti strap sundress, and Cream had changed into her skirt and top.

Sonic and Tails however, had changed into cowboy outfits. Cheese, Cream's chao, had joined them after the group went to Cream's house for a change of clothes. The two couples were playing Texas Hold 'Em Poker, hence Sonic and Tails dressing like rival cowboys, much to the laughter and delight of Cream and Amy.

"75 Chips." Tails moved his bet to the pot, then locked his ocean-blue eyes with Sonic's emerald green ones.

Sonic looked at his hand, the looked back at Tails. "Raise you 75 more, total of 150 Chips."

Sonic moved his bet to the pot, putting the pressure back on Tails. Amy and Cream joined in. "Wah, wah, waaah."

Cheese was the obligatory tumbleweed, bouncing lightly across the poker table between the two "rivals". The orange two-tailed fox kept his gaze locked on the blue hedgehog as he growled one word. "Call."

Sonic showed four Kings. "Four of a kind."

Tails' shocked expression said it all. "You beat my full house! I declare that you cheated!"

Tails leaped over the table, tackling Sonic and play-fighting with him. Sonic fought back, much to the laughter of their girlfriends. "You'll never make me prove it!"

Pretty soon, Tails had Sonic pinned to the ground. "Give up?"

Sonic growled to his younger brother. "Never!"

More wrestling on the floor, and soon it was Sonic that had Tails pinned to the floor. "Say uncle."

Tails growled his reply. "Not yet."

Another few minutes pass, and Sonic once again manages to pin Tails. "How about now?"

The orange fox was panting heavily. "You win this round old timer."

Sonic released Tails. "Good, because I don't think I could have gotten you down again."

Amy and Cream applauded, and helped their boyfriends clean up the living room. After that, the two couples sat on the couch, and Sonic turned on the TV. Amy curled into Sonic, and inhaled his scent, which made her get a little aroused. Cream curled into Tails, and the same thing happened to her. How long they could keep themselves from jumping their boyfriends was the question they even asked themselves.

There was a movie on, just starting in fact. Having seen the movie before, the couples sang to each other. **(Note: Phantom of the Opera, for those of you who were wondering.)** Cream and Amy were trying to control their rising desires, and were slowly failing to do so. Once the movie was over, Cream put her plan into action. She called her mother and got permission to spend the night at Amy's house.

She informed Tails, and asked to see the guest room. Amy had one, just in case. Tails showed Cream where it was, since he'd built it for her. This worked perfectly, because Cream followed Tails in, and locked the door. This kind of worried the fox, and then his rabbit girlfriend crashed her lips against his.

Tails was shocked. "C-Cream? What are you doing?"

The answer surprises him. "I want you Tails. I can't hold my desires in any longer."

The orange fox's ocean blue eyes looked into the rabbit's chocolate ones. "I don't know Cream. We're still very young."

Cream nodded. "I know, but I trust you enough to do this with me."

Tails frowned. "I still don't know Cream. I trust you as well, but I don't want to hurt you. I love you."

Cream smiled. "I love you too Miles. Besides, I don't want to be with anyone but you."

Tails blushed. "Same with you Cream. I can't imagine myself without you."

Then Cream and Tails began kissing, the action slowly heating up between them.

_**-With Sonic and Amy-**_

Sonic watched the two leave, curious as to what they were planning to do. "What do you think they're going to do Ames?"

Getting no answer, he turns to Amy, and is met with a pair of velvet lips. "They're going to do exactly as we're going to do."

Sonic got his reply when the kiss broke, and he felt aroused himself, but Amy was pregnant. "I don't know Ames. What about the baby?"

Amy giggled. "The baby will be fine, Sonikku. Trust me."

With this, Sonic finally relented, and the hedgehog couple began a make out session for a while.

_**-Tails and Cream-**_

The fox and rabbit were sitting on the bed, lights dimmed so that enough could be seen, but dark enough to give off a secluded feeling. Tails smiled at Cream after explaining to her exactly what was about to happen. "I'm asking you once more. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Cream nodded. "I've never been more sure of anything else before. Also, I have protection."

Tails was confused. "How?"

Cream giggled. "My mom left one in my room while trying to find a place to hide her stash."

Tails turned a reddish-orange color, blushing a bit. "I didn't need to know that..."

Cream distracted Tails with another passionate kiss. "Let's do this Miles."

Tails nodded, his eyes still showing concern.

**NOTE: Lemon time! BTW, don't know if I mentioned this, but Tails and Cream are 18.**

Kissing Cream again, Tails began moving down Cream's neck to her shoulder. The rabbit moaned softly, having never been touched like that before. The fox was being gentle, since he didn't want to make Cream feel uncomfortable. Cream loved these feelings, and her flower was getting wetter by the second.

Unbuttoning her shirt, the rabbit almost ripped it off, putting a hand on Tails' head. "Go lower, Miles."

The fox nodded, and trailed light kisses down to Cream's chest and upper stomach. A few louder moans escaped the rabbit. "Ohhh Miles..."

Tails smiled and teased around Cream's bra. Quickly taking it off, Cream guided Tails to one of her mounds. She was almost begging. "Please Miles. More please."

He obliged, gently licking one of Cream's light brown nipples. She gasped loudly and moaned. "OHHH, Miles!"

Then Tails began to lightly suckle on that nipple, making beads of sweat form on Cream's forehead. "Yes Tails! Oh that feels good!"

The orange fox moved to the other nipple, getting the same result. Then Cream lay down on her back, pretty much ripping her skirt off. Opening her legs, she guides Tails' head to her dripping cave. A smile from the fox, and his tongue began to tease Cream's womanhood through her white panties.

Cream grabbed Tails' head, and buried it into her moist area, screaming his name. "OH YES MILES! YES!"

Tails reached his hands up to Cream's hips, and gently pulled down her panties, which Cream gladly assisted with. Throwing them away, the rabbit smashed the fox's head between her legs again. Tails smiled, gently biting on Cream's clit and flicking it with his tongue.

Cream arched her back. "YES! MORE MILES!"

Tails reached up and pinched Cream's nipples, making her buck her hips against him. "Keep going! I'm going to cum soon!"

Sweat was forming all over Cream's body, and her fur was matted to her skin. Cream tightened her grip on Tails' fur as her orgasm erupted on his face. "TAILS!"

The fox smiled at his rabbit girlfriend, his face covered in her juices. "Wow Cream. You taste great. Kinda sugary."

Cream rolled Tails onto his back, taking off his clothes and trailing kisses down his neck, chest, and abs. She got to his erect member and grinned, her chocolate eyes shining. "Well, someone's excited. Let me see if this helps."

She gently licks it, and Tails groans, his blue eyes showing his shock and pleasure. Cream giggles. "Well, let's see. How about this."

Cream takes Tails' manhood into her hand, and strokes it as she sucks on the tip. Tails' eyes rolled back in his head. "Oohh, Cream..."

The rabbit smiles, her eyes looking into Tails' eyes. All he can do is moan in ecstasy, his mind cloudy, and sweat forming on his head. Cream begins bobbing her head up and down, taking in all 7 inches of Tails' manhood. This makes Tails moan loudly. "OH CREAM! That feels AWESOME!"

The rabbit keeps bobbing, licking the tip, and then bobbing again. Tails was getting closer to orgasm now. "I'm gonna cum Cream!"

The rabbit again began stroking Tails' member, and in a few seconds, Tails unloaded, spraying Cream's face with his seed. "CREAM!"

The rabbit smiled, and wiped her face clean on her hand, then licked it clean. "You taste good yourself, Miles. But I'm not done with you yet."

Climbing off the bed, Cream got the scavenged condom from her skirt, and gave it to Tails. "Put it on."

The orange kitsune nodded, and quickly had the rubber on his organ. Cream climbed back onto the bed, and smiled at Tails. "I'm on top."

He wouldn't admit it, but Tails didn't mind the rabbit being dominant. Cream mounted Tails, and slowly lowered herself onto his member. When she reached her hymen, Cream gritted her teeth, and pushed past her virgin wall, hissing as the pain rocketed through her body.

Tails sat up, brushing her face with his hand. "You okay Cream?"

She nodded. "Lay back down. I'll be okay."

Tails did so. Slowly, Cream began to ride Tails' member, her hands clutching some of the fox's chest fur. _'Oh, this feels so good... Mother didn't say it could feel this good...'_

Cream moaned with each hump she made against her orange boyfriend, her body heating up, and sweat dripping off to land on Tails' abs. "Ohh Miles... You feel so good inside me... Oh baby... Ahh... Yes..."

Tails was barely able to think. _'Wow... She's so beautiful... Look at her body, her eyes... I love how she's so dominant...'_

The orange fox spanked the rabbit as she rode him, making her scream. "YES TAILS! MORE!"

Tails began moaning Cream's name as she screamed his. Their bodies were drenched with sweat, and they could smell each other's scent. This only heightened their arousal and love for each other. Reaching up, Tails began gently tweaking Cream's nipples, making her moan and hump faster. Tails then felt Cream smash her lips against his, and felt her tongue enter his mouth. Meeting her tongue, Tails and Cream passionately kissed, though it was hard with all the moaning and panting they were doing.

Three minutes of this passes, and Tails breaks the kiss. "Cream, I'm gonna cum again!"

The rabbit nodded and screamed back to him. "Me too! I'm cumming too!"

Another several humps later, Cream erupts in another orgasm, spilling her warm juices all over Tails' member, panting and screaming his name. "MILES!"

At the same time, Tails unloaded again, though his seed stayed inside the rubber barrier that kept Cream from getting pregnant. "CREAM!"

The rabbit rolled off of Tails and flopped onto the bed, panting heavily and covered in sweat. Tails discarded the condom, and unlocked the door, which is when Cheese flew in. He landed beside Cream. Tails smiled, and turned off the lights.

Climbing into bed, the fox cuddled the rabbit to him. Cream snuggled in close, and whispered to her lover. "I love you Miles Prower."

Tails grinned. "I love you too, Cream."

After a few minutes, Tails, Cream, and Cheese were asleep, smiles on their faces.

_**-Sonic and Amy-**_

The hedgehog couple had made it to Amy's room, their tongues never leaving the other's mouth. Amy had her arms around Sonic's neck, and her legs around Sonic's waist. Several moans escaped from their throats as the two hedgehogs ran their hands over each other's body.

Beads of sweat were already forming on Amy's forehead, her body's temperature rising as she and Sonic kissed deeply. The blue hedgehog gently pulled Amy's dress over her head, the kiss only breaking when the green sundress had to pass over the pink hedgehog's head. Amy was wearing a green bra and matching panties, and Sonic still had on his cowboy outfit.

Pretty much ripping her bra off, Amy climbed off of Sonic. "I think you're overdressed, Sonikku."

Sonic nodded, removing the cowboy outfit until he was naked in front of his pink lover. "Better?"

Amy just stared, once again lost in Sonic's eyes, chest, and abs. Her arousal didn't show on her face, but her womanhood gave away how turned on she really was. Sonic noticed three drops running down Amy's legs. "Someone's turned on."

Amy grinned, kneeling in front of Sonic, her green eyes staring down Sonic's 8 inch member. "The same can be said about you, my love."

Before Sonic could reply, Amy was moving her hand back and forth, stroking Sonic's organ as she lightly sucked on the head. The blue hedgehog moaned, gently running his hands through Amy's soft quills. This got a low moan from Amy as she removed her hand and began taking all of Sonic's member into her wet mouth, softly running her velvet tongue along every last inch.

Sonic moaned louder, gently pulling on Amy's quills, making the pink hedgehog make a loud moan. It felt good to her to have her quills pulled; it sent chills down her spine and made her heat up in her lower regions. On the outside, Amy looked completely content. On the inside, her body was threatening to take control of her actions.

The sakura hedgehog moved her head faster, deep-throating her blue stud several times, his moans driving Amy wild. "Ohhh Amy... Ohh that feels good..."

Amy took one hand and teased Sonic's testicles, sending chills and waves of pleasure tearing through his body. The green eyes of the hedgehog couple locked as Sonic stuttered. "A-Ames... I'm gonna c-cum!"

Amy nodded, her eyes never leaving Sonic's eyes. He soon reached his limit. "Here it comes Amy."

When he finished speaking, Sonic moaned Amy's name loudly as several jets of his seed sprayed into Amy's mouth. Purring softly, Amy showed Sonic her mouthful of his seed, then blew his mind as she swallowed the entire load, her eyes locked with his. Sonic just smiled. "That'll never get boring to watch, Ames."

The pink hedgehog blushed, her fur turning a dark pink. "Thank you Sonikku."

Turning away from Sonic, Amy slowly took off her now drenched green panties, and spread her legs, leaning on the footboard of the bed. "I'm ready, my love. Come and take me for another wild ride."

A nod, and Amy felt Sonic's member prodding at her anus. "Ooh Sonikku... Please..."

Getting the lube, Sonic prepared Amy for entrance, the pink hedgehog pretty much begging for Sonic to enter. The blue hedgehog lubed his member, and gently inserted himself into Amy's rear, sending ripples of pleasure roaring all over her body and making her moan. All 8 inches were inserted, then Sonic began to thrust. Amy moaned and dug her claws into her bed. "Oh Sonic... Ah..."

Beads of sweat trickled down Sonic's body, and Amy began screaming Sonic's name every few seconds. "SONIC! OH YES! OH SONIC, THAT FEELS GOOD!"

The blue hedgehog grunted with his efforts, slamming his organ all the way into Amy's bum. She had a tight grip on the wooden footboard, her knuckles white with the strength of the grip. "MORE SONIC! PLEASE!"

Sonic gave Amy three hefty spanks, making her scream with pleasure. "YES! YES! YES!"

The pink hedgehog's mind was cloudy, her focus completely on Sonic pounding her anus at high speed. _'That strong thrusting... He goes so deep... I never knew I could feel so... I'll think about that later.'_

Sonic's voice snapped Amy back to reality. "A-Amy! I love you so much!"

Amy managed to whimper a reply. "I-AH!-LOVE YOU TOO S-UMPH!-SONIKKU!"

The pink hedgehog felt two hands toying with her body. One of Sonic's hands tweaked her dark pink nipples while the other rubbed her clit. Amy didn't think she could be any more turned on... Until Sonic started playing with her large nipples and swollen clitoris. She was unable to form words, so she just screamed in pure ecstasy.

The sakura hedgehog couldn't hold on much longer. "S-Sonic! I'm g-going to c-cum! AHH!"

Her blue stud nodded, grunting a reply. "M-Me too A-Amy!"

Another few seconds passes, then Sonic erupts again, completely filling Amy's anus with his seed. "AMY!"

The pink hedgehog's grip threatened to break part of the footboard. "OH SONIC!"

Sonic felt something hit his legs, then run down them as Amy climaxed. Sonic's emerald eyes widened as he realized what he made Amy do. Gently pulling out of Amy's rump, Sonic stammered. "Um, A-Amy? Did I j-just make you squirt?"

The pink hedgehog nodded. She was sweating all over, and laying on the footboard. "Y-Yes you did S-Sonic. It-It felt amazing."

The blue hedgehog smiled. Amy looked so cute the way she was positioned at the moment. "You ready for the next part?"

Amy nodded. "I can't stand up though. My legs are too weak."

Sonic chuckled. "I'll help you with that, baby."

Amy giggled as Sonic picked her up, and helped Amy wrap her legs around his waist. Then Amy felt something cool against her back. "The wall? You're kidding right?"

Sonic felt something drip onto his member. "Seems your body says otherwise."

Amy frowned. "It's not clear is it?"

Sonic looks, and nods. "It is, and it came from your womanhood."

Amy smiled a lustful smile. "Perhaps you should fix that, Sonikku."

The blue hedgehog smiled, his emerald eyes reflecting the passion and love he saw in Amy's jade eyes. Positioning himself, Sonic kissed Amy on her soft lips. "Ready Ames?"

She nodded. "Please Sonikku. I need you in me."

Sonic lowered his pink lover, and inserted himself into Amy's swollen womanhood. Amy moaned. "Ohhh yes..."

Making sure Amy's legs were tightly around his waist, Sonic pushed her gently back against the wall, and began thrusting into Amy's dripping cave. Immediately Amy dug her claws into Sonic's shoulders, moaning his name softly. _'This feels SO good... Ohhh... Don't ever stop... Please...'_

Beads of sweat trickled down Amy's pink fur, which was already drenched with sweat from the anal pounding she just took. With every thrust Sonic made, Amy's large breasts bounced, making the speedster more aroused. He began trailing kisses down Amy's neck, shoulders, and chest, loving the panting moans she was making.

Reaching her large breasts, Sonic took one hand, and gently pinched her right nipple. Amy gasped loudly. "SONIC! MORE!"

Smiling, Sonic moved to the left nipple, and began to suckle it as he squeezed the right nipple. Amy's claws sank farther into his shoulders. "FUCK YEAH! Harder Sonic! HARDER!"

The royal blue speedster obliged, slamming all 8 inches of his member into Amy's flower. Amy dug her claws into Sonic's back, screaming in pleasure. "SONIC! I'M GOING TO CUM!"

Sonic's face never moved from the large pink breasts as he felt Amy's walls tighten. Amy screamed as her orgasm erupted. "SONIC!"

The pink hedgehog shook as tingles raced up her spine, yelling throughout her entire orgasm. Sonic removed his mouth from her nipple and gently kissed Amy, inhaling her scent. Amy kissed back, and the two hedgehogs met tongues, moaning softly. It didn't last long, because they were panting and sweating heavily.

The blue hedgehog whispered what Amy was secretly wanting to hear. "I didn't orgasm yet Ames."

Amy Rose smiled, her green eyes sparkling. _'Thank God. I don't want it to end yet.'_

Another kiss, and Amy sighs. "How do you plan to solve this problem?"

Sonic grinned. "The only way I know how."

Amy giggled, tracing light kisses down Sonic's neck, shoulders, and chest as Sonic began thrusting again.

_**-One hour later-**_

Sonic was still pounding Amy's flower, loving the sounds his pink lover was making. He was surprised she still had a voice, but he didn't complain. Along with that, he could hear squishy sounds with every thrust. The hedgehog couple had kept track of how many orgasms they'd had. At the moment, Sonic was at 5. Amy was at 11.

One last time Sonic moaned to Amy. "I'm going to cum Ames!"

She screamed back to him. "I am too! Please Sonikku! Cum once more!"

Sonic thrusts a few more times. "Here it comes!"

Another hard thrust, and Sonic unloaded his seed one last time. "AMY!"

The pink hedgehog erupted one last time, and once again, Sonic felt something run down his legs. "SONIC!"

The hedgehog couple somehow made it to the bed from the wall, and literally flopped onto it. Sonic managed to find the strength to get himself and Amy under the sheets. Turning off the lights, Sonic cuddled Amy to him. "Ames, you're shaking. Are you okay?"

The green eyes of the drenched pink hedgehog looked into the emerald eyes of the drenched blue hedgehog. "I'll be fine Sonikku."

A content sigh came from both hedgehogs, then they began to fall asleep. Amy snuggled against Sonic. "I love you Sonic the Hedgehog."

They share a sweet kiss, and Sonic replies. "I love you too Amy Rose."

The two hedgehogs were asleep in minutes, inhaling each other's scent, and smiling once again.

**NOTE: Geez this took forever to type up, over three hours in fact. Just one more chapter to go.**


	9. Shadow and Knuckles Get Some News

A SonAmy Story Original Draft: Chapter 9 – Shadow and Knuckles Get Some News

A few months pass, and we find Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, and Chris walking the bustling city streets. They were talking about marriage. That, and also talking about rings, proposing, locations, etc.

We join the conversation as Sonic starts talking about how and when to propose to Amy when the time came. "I don't really know when to propose, guys. It won't be soon, since I don't know when we'll be ready."

Shadow gives one of his rare smiles. "You'll know the moment, Sonic. You'll know it in your heart."

Everyone stared at Shadow, who stared back at them. "What?"

Knuckles speaks first. "Dude, what changed in you? You used to be all emotionless and stuff."

Shadow growls. "If ANY of you speaks about my soft side I'll kill you."

A silent nod from the other four, and Shadow keeps walking, now speaking to Chris. "So kid, how are things with you and Helen?"

The boy blushed. "Well, uh, t-things are going well Shadow. We've been dating a long time now, and I'm pretty much in Sonic's situation."

Tails and Knuckles agreed. "It's tough to know when the time is right. We all know that."

The orange fox looked at the red echidna, who'd just spoken. "What are you planning for Tikal?"

Knuckles shrugged. "Not sure yet. But like Shadow said, we'll know when the time is right."

Just then Sonic bolted in front of them to the window of a diamond store. "While we're on the subject, perhaps we could get the rings now?"

Chris, Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails shrugged, and went inside. The five guys were blown away. "Whoa..." was all they said, and they said it at the same time.

They went their separate ways, each guy helped by a store worker. Chris was led to the second floor of the building, as were Shadow and Knuckles. "The second floor has the rare stuff."

Chris and Knuckles looked at Shadow. "How did you know?"

The black hedgehog grinned. "Nothing you need to worry about, boys."

Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails were browsing through the jewels on the first floor, chatting and comparing prices, shine, color, etc. The blue hedgehog and orange fox were shown many rings, letting their hearts decide which ring to get. Not one had caught their interest, and the store worker was starting to think they'd never find a ring that was good enough.

That changed with Sonic suddenly froze, his emerald green eyes laser locked on a ring. The worker smiled. "This is a rare design, but not rare enough to be second floor material."

Sonic frowned. "Don't care, give me details."

The worker chuckled. "Well, it's a one karat peridot with two opal gemstones on either side. The band itself is 14 karat white gold."

Sonic nods. "I'll take it."

The worker nods. "Excellent choice."

While all that was going on, Tails had found a ring for Cream. His choice was a 14 karat gold band with three diamonds on it. Rejoining Sonic, the two approached the counter. Sonic sees a sign. "50 percent off? How so?"

The worker who'd helped Sonic grinned. "Pretty picture discount."

Pulling out their wallets, Sonic and Tails showed a picture of Amy (for Sonic) and Cream (for Tails). Nodding, the worker got the discount for the hedgehog and fox. They paid for their rings and waited for Chris, Shadow, and Knuckles.

_**-Second floor-**_

Chris was walking behind another worker, browsing various sapphires. Knuckles and Shadow had gone to the rubies and aquamarine gems. Chris stopped at a 14 karat gold band with three sapphires on it. _'Helen will love this.'_

Chris and Helen had gotten to know each other well over the years, and Chris had finally gotten the courage to ask Helen out. That was well over a year ago. The two humans were now in their early 20s, and both had changed dramatically over the years. Chris now stood 6'2'' tall, and had abs and everything. His brown hair was combed neatly to one side, like his father. Mr. Tanaka had trained him in martial arts, which explains his physique now.

Helen, despite being handicapped, had developed a full womanly figure, which Chris drooled over each time he saw her. "Sir?"

Chris snapped back to reality. "Huh? Oh, sorry. Just looking at this ring here."

The worker nodded. "I think it'll work just fine with whoever you're getting it for."

Chris nodded, paid for the ring (with the pretty picture discount), and joined Sonic and Tails on the first floor. Knuckles wound up at a ruby display. Another worker joins Knuckles, who's staring at a white gold band with four half-karat rubies. "Given what your three friends are doing, I'm assuming you're looking for a ring to propose with?"

The red echidna nodded. "How much is it?"

The worker thought for a minute. "Well, there is the 50 percent discount for a pretty picture."

Knuckles took out his wallet, and showed the worker Tikal's picture. The worker nodded. "That'll work. I'm assuming she's also an echidna?"

Knuckles nodded. "The most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Getting the ring out of the case, the red echidna paid for his ring and went to the first floor. Sonic grinned. "Now all we need is Shadow."

_-With Shadow-_

The black hedgehog had worked his way to the aquamarine jewels. _'Rouge will love this...'_

Shadow was standing in front of a huge aquamarine ring, one of the largest in the store. The worker who'd helped Knuckles now joins Shadow. "If you can pay for it, it's yours."

Shadow smiled, showing Rouge's picture. The worker frowns. "Rouge? You're kidding."

The worker is met with crimson eyes. Shadow looked a little irritated. "Does this face look like I'm kidding?"

The worker stuttered. "J-J-Just take it. Don't even bother paying for it. She's been after that five karat ring as long as I can remember."

Shadow took the ring, paid for it anyway, and the five guys left the store, going their separate ways.

_**-Rouge's mansion, 1 hour later-**_

We find the white bat in the bathroom, making some horrendous sounds. Shadow enters the huge building just as Rouge exits the bathroom. The ring is hidden, in case Rouge wonders where he was. However, upon seeing him, the white bat pretty much glomps him, which makes Shadow hit the floor with a heavy thud. "Well, hello there Shad."

The red eyes meet Rouge's aquamarine ones. "Is there any reason you tackled me?"

The white bat helped Shadow up, then held him close to her. "I have good news. You're going to be a father Shadow."

The black hedgehog nearly hit the floor again. "W-Wha?"

Rouge giggled. "I'm pregnant Shadow."

Shadow hugs Rouge, smiling. "That... T-That's wonderful news."

Then he says to himself: _'Note to self: Go see the faker about pregnancy.'_

Rouge nuzzled Shadow. "Let's celebrate. I have reservations tonight at the fanciest restaurant in town. Just don't go overboard with your drinks."

Shadow nodded. "When do we go?"

The white bat smiled at her black hedgehog boyfriend. "We need to be there at 8 PM, okay?"

Shadow nodded. "Go get ready. We all know it takes you a while to get ready."

Rouge flew to her room to do so. While she did, Shadow sat on the sofa, head in his hands. _'Great... Now I know how Sonic feels...'_

_**-Same time, on Angel Island-**_

Knuckles glides to the Master Emerald, and hides his ring near the bottom of the giant staircase. Once hidden, he looks for Tikal. "Tikal! I'm back!"

No answer. Knuckles frowns. _'Not good.'_

He searched the island, looking for his lighter colored echidna lover. After an hour of searching, Knuckles finally found Tikal by a very secluded waterfall. Turning around, Tikal got off the ground and hugged Knuckles tightly. "I'm so scared Knuckles."

The red echidna spoke gently. "Shh... What happened?"

Her tear-filled blue eyes met his concerned purple eyes. "I'm-I'm carrying... Your child..."

Knuckles was confused, since Tikal's voice got very quiet at the end of her sentence. "What did you say?"

Tikal buried her head in his chest. "I said I'm carrying your child Knuckles."

Knuckles couldn't believe what he'd just heard. "When did you find out?"

Tikal sighed. "Rouge was just here."

Knuckles nods. "We need to go see Sonic."

The two echidnas made their way toward Amy's house.

**NOTE: This is where the original draft of 'A SonAmy Story' ends. It's incomplete, and will remain that way since I felt the entire plot was unraveling. I hope you enjoyed reading the story that gave T1Weasel his start toward being a fanfiction writer. Up next: Hedgehogs VS Wild: Amazon Rain Forest!**


End file.
